To Memories
by philomoon
Summary: Univers Alternatif Harry n'est pas humain. Il est plus que ça. Drago en est certain... En cours de réécriture
1. Morphée au Chocolat

1er chapitre modifié sur certain point…voir a la fin pour en savoir plus.

_Chapitre 1 : Morphée au chocolat_

Harry Potter avait toujours détesté le bus, le métro, ou tout autres transports communs dont le train faisait partit. En vérité, c'est la manière absolument gênante qu'avaient les gens de regarder les autres passagers lorsque l'un d'eux avait le malheur de faire un mouvement brusque, un raclement de gorge trop fort ou un bruit trop vif. Le silence se creusa instantanément, dans le compartiment, lorsque Harry es hawaïennes achetées au petit marché du coin de la 7ieme avenue de Skell-Town, sa ville nateut la maladresse de faire tomber sa lourde valise noire agrémentée de petites fleurs roses et jaunes.

Le billet de train avait été acheté la veille. Il fut bien difficile pour Harry de convaincre son père, M. James Potter, de cliquer sur l'icône réservation du site officiel SNCF, mais il fut beaucoup moins dur de faire rentrer a la va-vite tous ses objets personnels ; le tout entra aisément dans la malle.

« On aurait put-y glisser toi-même, plaisantait James en faisant allusion au corps maigre d'Harry, on aurait économisé une place ! »

Harry avait alors répondu par ce maigre sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Comment son père avait-il l'audace de plaisanter alors que son propre fils se préparait à s'exiler vers une petite bourgade insignifiante affublée d'un nom aussi ridicule que Pré-au-lard ?

Harry adorait le dynamisme ambiant de la grande ville. Il adorait les énormes carnavals de mardi gras, les magnifiques parcs ponctués par les gigantesques terrains de baskets urbains, la chaleur, et le soleil qui venait lui caresser la peau a n'importe quelles saisons tandis qu'il faisait son jogging matinal.

Alors que Pré-au-lard …c'était précisément tout ce qu'il détestait. Un endroit perdu au milieu de la verdure, le froid d'hiver, l'humidité et l'air lourd d'été, une obscurité constante…et surtout, le bouquet final, ce que la gente de cette tranquille campagne appelait la _ville_ n'était en fait qu'un attroupement de trois ou quatre hameaux composés de deux épiceries…c'était justement grâce a Lily Potter, qui avait emporté le nourrisson qu'Harry était alors, que James avait abdiqué et qu'ils avaient enfin déménagé de cet endroit éternellement lugubre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lily n'était plus la, et ce fut James qui demanda à son fils, quelques minutes avant le départ du train :

« Oh, Harry, tu verras, ce n'est pas si sordide que ça la bas ! Tu t'y ferras …d'ailleurs, j'avais demandé a Sirius- Tu te souviens ? Tu avais 1 an ! Le grand type aux cheveux noirs, ton parrain ?- de venir de chercher a la gare mais il est occupé…il m'a juste dit de te dire de suivre le chantier, de bifurquer a gauche puis de… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir de ce Sirius…de plus, la vue de son père qui feignait un air triste en lui disant combien ce petit trou merdique sera _chouette_ le mettait hors de lui. Au lieu de bondir sur son géniteur, de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise préférée impeccablement repassée et de lui hurler au visage combien il était malheureux de partir, combien sa mère lui manquait, combien il tenait a cette ville, Harry resta figé. Son père lui souria gentiment. Harry en fit de même. Non. Décidément, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à entraver le bonheur de son père. Après tout, James avait Annabelle, maintenant. Le frigo et les factures seront remplis, l'essence de la voiture toujours payée, les poubelles sorties…Harry n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. James lui était trop semblable : rêveur, toujours souriant, tête en l'air…

« Tu as raison, papa, ça sera bien…» souffla Harry avec douceur.

« J'en suis persuadé, fit James d'un ton qui se voulait convaincu, je t'écrirais par mail, d'accord ? »

Harry et James s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant que le contrôleur siffle. Finalement, le père abandonna le fils avec son sac à dos préféré, son Ipod, et sa valise Hawaï.

**°OoO°**

L'adolescent lança sa bouteille de Whisky pur feu contre la paroi de la poubelle recyclage de verre.

Un grand bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit.

« But » souffla-t-il.

Drago Malfoy, un joli garçon a la chevelure blonde qui carburait au chocolat noir Nestlé 52 pour cent de cacao, avait été chargé de la corvée la plus- allons y franchement- _chiante_ du manoir, a savoir amener les bouteilles vide au recycleur le plus proche, qui se situait au milieu d'une colline déserte.

« Mais pourquoi ces abrutis d'architectes de Pré-au-lard ont construits les poubelles TOUT EN HAUT de la montagne la plus éloignée du secteur ?? » ne cessait-il de fulminer.

Au début de son existence, le petit Drago, six ans trois quart, était fière de la tache que sa mère lui avait attribué. Prenant son travail a cœur, il plaçait chaque bouteille, avec délicatesse et amour, au fond du grand tonneau en plastique. neuf ans trois quart plus tard, il balançait les cadavres de verres dans le petit trou qui ornaient la poubelle droite.

A une certaine période de sa vie, avant qu'il ne découvre les plaisirs interdit du chocolat Nestlé 52 pour cent cacao, Drago avait commencé une petite carrière d'alcoolique. Il avait un petit faible pour la pur vodka de Russie…jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que la boisson abîmait les cordes vocales de façon terrible. Le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas avoir la même voix que Mondingus Fletcher, ce _fuckinn' barman _comme l'appelait si bien Blaise. De plus, United Uniformes le virerait à coup sur…et Drago ne pouvait pas ce le permettre. Le Broadway, c'était toute sa vie ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait en étant sur scène…son cœur ne battait que pour ça. Pour entendre les applaudissements du publique, qui parvenaient à leur faire oublier le nombre incroyable d'heures de travail qu'il avait fallut aux membres pour aboutir au spectacle. Sans United Uniformes, le club de comédie musicale de Poudlard, un petit lycée regroupant presque tout les adolescents des environ, Drago ne serait rien. Il en était persuadé.

Ce fut couvert de sueur qu'il porta machinalement les mains à la poche de son pantalon noir d'uniforme, les doigts engourdis par son sport national- à savoir le lancer de bouteilles- pour en tirer avec amour une plaque de chocolat a demi entamée. Il la considéra longtemps avant de se décider :

« Non, non…juste une plaque par jour… » Se promit-il.

Il planta sa robuste denture dans le carré mousseux et noir.

Il ferma les yeux, pour savourer l'instant présent, en laissant le petit carré aller et venir le long de sa mâchoire, sans jamais y mordre…sentant le doux parfum s'enfouir dans sa gorge…passant sous s'est canines pointus pour finir dans…n'y tenant plus Drago écrasa ce qui restait du chocolat.

« Humm… étant donné que j'ai beaucoup dépensé, aujourd'hui- et que, honnêtement, 2 heures et demis de danse par jour n'est pas rien- je m'autorise…hummm…disons encore deux carrés ; Le reste, c'est pour ce soir. » S'intima-t-il fermement.

Il mordit avec joie dans les deux carrés et les savoura en descendant la pente rugueuse de la colline.

Pour rentrer chez lui : rien de plus simple ! Il suffisait juste de suivre la falaise, de descendre par le petit sentier, et c'était tout près du puis. Ce fut en faisant quelques pas de danse dans son vaste jardin que Drago aperçu sa mère, assise sur un petit rocher, non loin de lui. Un large sourire barrait son visage. Alors Drago oublia tout. Voir Narcissa Malfoy sourire en le regardant était chose si rare ! La petite lueur de tristesse qui luisait habituellement dans ses yeux avait presque disparue. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger.

« Chocolat ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Volontiers. »

Finalement, tant pis pour la tablette. C'était tellement plus agréable de la finir en bonne compagnie… Après tout, il réussirait sûrement à trouver un moyen de piquer une autre plaque 52 pour cent de cacao pour la nuit…avec un peu de chance, il restait même encore du 60 pour cent, qui sait ?

**°OoO°**

_La fleur s'ouvre, comme pour laisser s'échapper son précieux parfum._

_Sa bouche s'ouvre, comme pour y laisser s'échapper sa vie…_

_Il était étendu à terre, ensanglanté, les doigts rompus a force de resserrer son emprise sur les rares brins d'herbes, couvert d'ecchymoses, un poumon éclaté et le cœur en mille morceaux…_

_Une curieuse sensation de déjà vue s'empara de lui._

_« Merci » Souffla une voix…_

_Il fronça les sourcils. Oh ! Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir tourner la tête vers l'auteur de ces étranges mots ! Mais la mort l'arracha du sol._

_Il eut à peine le temps de sentir des larmes s'enfoncer dans la grande cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front…_

**Et c'était toujours à ce moment là qu'Harry plaquait une main contre sa bouche pour ne pas hurler…**

**°OoO°**

C'est la joue collée contre la surface froide du verre de la vitre qu' Harry Potter immergea avec brutalité. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui, comme pour vérifier si il n'était pas allongé dans cet horrible champ de bataille remplis de corps vidés de leurs sangs. Tout allait bien : il était toujours dans le wagon, encore écrasé entre la fenêtre et son gros voisin assoupit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry faisait cet étrange rêve. Ça avait commencé a la mort de sa mère…ou plutôt le suicide de sa mère, d'après la police. Lily Potter avait été retrouvée morte dans sa propre salle de bain.

« Poison. » avait simplement grommelé le policier moustachu quand Harry, effondré, lui avait demandé comment sa chère mère en était venue a se suicider.

Et c'était maintenant en partie pour ça qu'Harry avait choisis de déménager. Son père s'était remarié à peine 4 mois après le décès de Lily. Harry était tout simplement écœuré. James y était beaucoup si son fils avait décidé de s'exiler au plus lointain (et seul) endroit de fuite possible…

« Eau. Saucisse. Ketchup. Eau, saucisse et ketchup. Et si y'a, moutarde. »

C'étaient les premières pensées d'Harry. Eau, parce que sa gorge était encore asséchée par l'horreur ; saucisse, parce que son corps en réclamait ; et ketchup, parce que les saucisses passaient mieux accompagnées. Et moutarde, si il avait un peu de chance.

Le jeune homme, malgré sa maigreur, dut faire beaucoup de gymnastique pour essayer de sortir de sa place sans réveiller son voisin. Il affronta une fois encore le regard glacé des gens. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues avant qu'il n'est eut le temps d'enjamber sa valise, finalement abandonnée dans l'allée, et de se diriger vers la cafétéria du train. Mais avant tout, un petit détour par les toilettes était inévitable. La main plaquée au front, Harry sentit le liquide chaud lui coller cheveux. Il fallait faire vite. Il ouvrit la porte a la volée et la referma maladroitement, handicapé par sa seule main libre. La pièce était petite et mal éclairée, armé dans son coin d'une toilette, d'un lavabo et d'une glace brisée qui reflétait d'un jeune homme blêmit par la perte de sang. Harry s'approcha de la glace a pas de loup. Il reira son sparadrap trempé pour laisser la vue à une fine plaie en forme d'éclair. Ça avait été une cicatrice. Mais chaque rêve ne la faisait que la rouvrir d'avantage.

« Je suis malade… » Furent les premières pensées du jeunes homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa chevelure noir de jais tranchait énormément avec la pâleur de sa peau. Qu'il aurait voulu être bronzé !

Il aurait alors put tirer avantage de son physique, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas comme n'importe quel garçon de Skell-Town ; Harry n'était ni un blond décoloré, ni un adepte de la musculation, ni surfeur et encore moins percé a l'oreille. Il aimait bien le basket, à la rigueur, mais pas l'eau. En fait, Harry ne savait pratiquement pas nager…

Quand ses camarades lui proposaient une petite excursion en surf, il trouvait toujours une excuse :

« J'ai un devoir à finir…ma mère veut que je fasse les courses…mon père veut m'emmener faire du volley…je dois réparer le caddie de ma tante… »

La vue de sa cicatrice ensanglantée, même cachée par d'épais cheveux noirs lui rappelait que le manque de soleil était permanent à Pré-au-lard…

« Au moins, là-bas, je ne serais pas le seul énergumène ! » ricana-t-il.

Et au moins, il avait compensé son physique disgracieux par une force insoupçonnée pour son petit corps.

Harry lava longuement sa cicatrice, du mieux qu'il put, et se rappela qu'il avait oublié ses pansements au fin fond de sa valise à fleur. Et il ne contait pas ouvrir et balancer ses slip jaunes bananes dans tout le wagon sous le regard outré des quelques personnes restantes. Il stoppa donc l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il put avec du papier toilette, le cerveau embrumé de questions.

Les rêves avaient commencé à la mort de sa mère.

Sa cicatrice avait commencée à s'ouvrir au commencement des rêves.

Et sa vie avait tournée au cauchemar depuis que sa cicatrice se déchirait.

On en revenait donc au début.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une saucisse… » Songea Harry, affamé.

Aussi stupide que cela paraissait, quand Harry déprimait, les saucisses de Francfort le calmaient étrangement. Et la il avait vraiment besoin d'une saucisse.

Il s'assit dos au mur, les pieds sur la toilette et attendit. Il lui restait combien de temps, déjà ?- coup d'œil à sa montre- Quinze minutes. Quinze minutes pour pleurer.

« T-tout ça, c'est d-de la faute de m-maman…t-trop en quatre m-mois » Sanglota-t-il, son front ensanglanté salissant les manches de sa veste.

**°OoO°**

« Alors, Drago, comment s'est passée ta répétition ? » S'intéressa Lucius, le patriarche Malfoy, toujours affublé de son costume impeccable quotidien, au repas du soir.

« Hypersex » Réussis à articuler Drago entre deux bouchées de pâtes au beurre.

Narcissa ne releva pas le regard en biais que lui accorda Lucius. Elle était habituée a son fils, contrairement a son époux qui ne passait que peu de temps chez lui.

« Vous ne croyez pas que Nutella/pâte, ça peut faire fureur chez les gens du troisième âge ? » Lança Drago, repus.

Narcissa lui répondit par un sourire aimable et débarrassa la table.

« Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à racheter des Nestlé 52, papa. » Fit Drago.

Lucius le gratifia d'un regard perçant. M. Malfoy, brillant avocat, avait eut une dure et longue journée. Non pas a cause d'un de ses clients difficiles mais a cause de son abrutis d'associé, Sirius Black. Ce jeune homme complètement débridé partageait dorénavant son bureau. Triple Merde. Et Lucius ne supportait plus ses tics de langage.

« Sirius, t'es tu occupé du dossier vert ? » Avait demandé Malfoy, au début d'après-midi.

« Oh, boy ! J'ai complètement zappé… » Répondit Sirius d'un ton désolé.

M. Malfoy avait plus que jamais besoin, en cette chaude nuit– terriblement aphrodisiaque cette chaleur, avait-il noté- des bras réconfortant de sa femme. Il abandonna Drago dans la salle à manger et se colla contre son épouse, dos à lui, occupée à faire la vaisselle. Celle-ci frissonna. De dégoût.

« Je suis ton mari quand même, lui fit remarquer Lucius, j'ai besoin de plus qu'un câlin par mois. »

« Alors va te faire ta secrétaire. » Le rembarra méchamment Narcissa. Mais elle ignorait que c'était déjà chose faite.

Lucius lâcha sa femme, la tourna vers lui et tenta de l'embrasser.

Le cri, étouffé par la bouche de Lucius, ne franchit pas les lèvres de Narcissa, qui, sous la surprise (et le dégoût) lâcha le couvercle en verre de la casserole à nouilles. L'ustensile de cuisine s'écrasa sur le pied de son malheureux mari, qui hurla de douleur. Il était tellement en manque qu'il en avait presque oublié que cette saloperie de Sirius et de Narcissa faisait partis de la même famille.

Drago jugea alors bon de pointer le bout de son nez dans la cuisine.

Il détailla la scène.

« Hummmmmm…maman, tu ferrais mieux de remplacer le couvercle en verre par un frisbee, ça coupe moins, dit-il l'air de rien en prenant la dernière tablette au chocolat de la boîte, YES ! Du 63 pour cent ! »

Mais Narcissa et Lucius étaient encore trop abasourdis pour réagir aux stupidités de leurs fils. La femme ne put s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois, elle ne remplacerait pas le couvercle par un frisbee mais par un objet- n'importe lequel- encore plus lourd que le précédent.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Drago jeta sa chemise et sa cravate déjà dénouée sur son double lit, balança ses chaussures en cuir sur sa bibliothèque et envoya son pantalon noir s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Il déambula devant son miroir. Le reflet lui renvoya ce qu'il voulait voir : un garçon fin et long, malgré son abus de chocolat fréquent. Mais Drago voudrait plus de muscle. Pour se consoler, le jeune homme s'offrit une ligne complète de carrés de chocolat noir. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua pour la première fois de sa vie la brûlure qui lui barrait la poitrine.

**°OoO°**

Molly Weasley, une petite femme boulotte, enleva en panique la nappe sur sa petite table en bois. Son hôte allait arriver et Ginny, son unique fille, n'était toujours pas là.

« RON ! Rugit-elle, viens ici ! »

Un grand garçon dégingandé et maladroit apparut.

« Maman ? »

« Quel âge a-t-il cette fois ? »

Devant l'étrangeté de la question, Ron pris plusieurs seconde pour réagir.

« Ah…heu…oui ! Seize ans, maman… »

« Je vois qu'il lui est plus que temps d'apprendre qui il est réellement. »

« Maman, commença Ron, j'en ai marre… je veux arrêter tout ça et… »

« ON N'ARRETERA RIEN DU TOUT ! cria Molly, haletante. Mais enfin, Ron ! Tu sais très bien qu'on y peut rien…on doit obéir, c'est tout. »

Ron baissa la tête.

« Je sais. » souffla-t-il.

Il aimerait tout arrêter. Ron, soudain, devint las, très las. Il était fatigué. Mais il se devait de continuer. Sans jamais dépasser ses dix-sept ans. Jamais. Pour l'éternité.

**°OoO°**

Le grand homme passa ses mains sous l'eau. Il avait remarqué cette petite tache rouge ce matin même ; et il avait tout fait pour la nettoyer. Dehors, la pluie pleuvait drue. Mais la marque n'était pas partie. Il frotta. Avec une éponge. Ses doigts. Ses ongles !

Il s'arracha la chaire. La tache _devait_ partie. Mais elle ne faisait que grandir.

C'était du sang, l'homme en était certain ! SON sang ! Son sang a elle.

Il planta ses dents dans sa peau. Et appuya.

Le sang de Lily Potter.

**°OoO°**

_Je me souviens avoir hurlé, m'être jeté sur lui, m'être accroché à lui, désespérément, comme un homme tombé dans un puis s'accrocherait à une corde qui le remontrait à la lumière. Mes pas lourds courbaient les rares brins d'herbe qui avaient survécus à la chaleur ambiante, soulevant avec eux des milliers de petites particules d'eaux qui volaient en éclat pour finir s'écraser sur la terre humide et boueuse. _

_Je me traînais sur le sol, ignorant la douleur cuisante de mes poumons, aveuglé par mes larmes qui s'incrustaient dans la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. Je lui caressais les cheveux, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si soyeux, étaient plaqués par la sueur sur son front plissé par une grimace de douleur. Mon sauveur...mon ami...je lui parlais. Je lui disais que tout irait bien. Que tout serait bientôt fini ! Je le suppliais d'ouvrir les yeux...je suppliais son petit cœur de recommencer a faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. _

_Je pris sa tête dans mes mains, l'embrassant du regard...ses yeux déjà lointains me hurlaient de lui murmurer ces paroles salvatrices qu'il aimait tant. J'avais mentis pour apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs...je pris ses mains humides et tremblantes dans les miennes pour soulager sa conscience et le laisser partir plus heureux et calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je plongeais mes yeux une dernière fois dans les siens. J'étais resté de longues minutes comme ça, près de lui, couvert d'ecchymoses, couvert de cicatrices, un poumon éclaté et le cœur en milles morceaux. _

_- Merci, soufflais-je.  
La pluie tombe._

**Et Drago hurle.**

**°OoO°**

« Arthur, mais qu'as-tu fais a ta main droite ? » S'insurgea son épouse.

« Rien. Un insecte, Molly »

Alors Arthur tira sur sa manche. Sans doute pour cacher sa main tuméfiée.

**°OoO°**

« Je t'aime… »

Ginny s'approcha de son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa, comme pour ignorer les supplications silencieuses que les yeux de Dean lui hurlaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire combien elle tenait à lui, combien elle l'aimait !

Parce que ça n'aurait pas été vrai. Elle se servait de lui. Juste pour tromper l'ennui. Dean n'était qu'un remplaçant. Un remplaçant du prince charmant.

« Je dois y aller. »

Son prince, ça faisait plus de mille ans qu'elle l'attendait…pour qu'il lui file entre les doigts a chaque fois.

**°OoO°**

**Et Drago hurla.**

« Chocolat…Pensa-t-il en allumant la lumière, je l'ai oublié dans la cuisine. »

Drago se traversa le couloir le plus discrètement, rapidement et légèrement possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Quatre heures du matin. Puis il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Ma...Maman ! Quelle surprise… » Minauda-t-il.

« Tu as oublié ton chocolat ? » demanda Narcissa d'une voix calme.

« Heu…oui. »Finit par avouer Drago.

Narcissa tendit la main vers le porte manteau. Son chemisier était à manche courte. Et il vus l'inévitable. Des marques de chaînes, de profondes entailles logées dans la chair de sa mère. Elle lui tendit son reste de chocolat.

« Demain, tu as école, ça aussi tu l'avais oublié ? Bonne nuit, Drago... » Le taquina-t-elle de sa voix égale.

Drago bredouilla un vague bonne nuit et ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Son cerveau grouillait de question. Quelles étaient ces marques sur le bras de mère ? En tout cas, elle n'avait pas fait grand effort pour les cacher.

Est-ce que père l'avait initié au S.M. ?

Nan. Décidément pas son genre…

Il déballa alors son chocolat, amoureusement enveloppé dans sa serviette. Mais ce ne fut pas des petits carrés qui s'y trouvaient. Mais un pendentif. En forme de cœur. Drago l'ouvrit, intrigué. Une boite a musique. Une douce mélodie résonna dans la pièce. Les notes aigries par le temps transperçaient ses tympans. La mélancolie s'empara de Drago. Il était sur d'avoir déjà entendus cet air quelque par…

« Clair de lune »

C'était les premiers mots qui s'emparaient de l'esprit de Drago. Tantôt dur et tantôt douce, les notes lui rapelaient la voix de sa mère.

Il serra le médaillon contre son torse.

Drago se jura de laisser le temps de laisser entrevoir à sa mère cette petite brûlure qui lui ornait le torse. Accidentellement.

Alors il passa la chaîne autour de son cou.

**°OoO°**

Il était quatre heure du matin, quand le conducteur du train finis par annoncer : « Pré-au-lard ! ». Harry tira sa valise à fleur hors du wagon et ferma les yeux. Il voulait attendre le départ du train pour pouvoir admirer son chez lui pour peut être plus d'un an. Ses paupières se levèrent.

Des montagnes. De l'herbe. Des fleurs. Un panneau « Bienvenue a Pré-au-lard ». Un quai. Des décombres de rails. C'était ça, sa nouvelle vie. Le désert. Il lorgna son téléphone portable.

1 nouveau message.

« Premier chemin droite. Tout droit. »

Merci papa, songea Harry.

Il faisait noir. Harry sortit sa lampes torche, sa valise et son sac, puis s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Seulement quelques pas plus tard, il détailla le magnifique paysage qui se dressait devant lui.

Des montagnes, des fleurs, des nuages…tout avait la douce couleur de la nuit. La brise caressa le visage d'Harry.

« J'aime la lune. »

**°OoO°**

Le chemin se révéla bien plus compliqué qui le laissait croire. Bien que le sentier fût toujours tout droit, la valise Hawaï d'Harry se retournait tout les trois pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant une petite bâtisse tordus. Puis deux. Puis trois.

« Un Hameau » Ricana-t-il. « Mon nouveau quartier. »

Il s'avança vers la maison la plus déprimante.

« Weasley… » Chercha-t-il.

But !

La maison la plus pourrie leurs appartenaient bien…Un amas de pierre et de bois agrémenté d'une grange. La demeure semblait même un peu pencher vers la gauche…

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs inspira, comme pour se donner du courage.

Alors Harry s'avança et frappa trois coups secs.

**°OoO°**

« Ron, Arthur, Ginny, allez vous couchez ! » leur intima Molly « Ron ? Tu l'as bien mis en haut ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et fila a la suite de sa sœur.

Molly inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, et ouvrit.

**°OoO°**

La porte en bois s'ouvrit sur une grosse femme rousse d'allure moyenne. Harry la regarda en coin.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry et… » Commença-t-il.

« Harry, Harry ! Allé, rentre ! »

Elle le pressa à l'intérieur.

« Les enfants dorment, je suis désolée… »

Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Comment devais-t-il l'appeler ?

« Molly. Appelle moi Molly. »

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités pendant que Mme. Weasley lui montrait sa chambre. La femme finit par l'abandonner en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Dans moins de cinq heures, Harry devrait se réveiller pour aller au collège.

Tant pis. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Harry en profita pour explorer les lieux en rangeant ses affaires. Cinq pas de la porte à la fenêtre, quatre du lit à la vieille commode et deux de la commode au bureau, dans le coin près de la fenêtre. Une chambre toute simple. Sans rideau. Juste une fenêtre au battants presque arrachés.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur son nouveau lit qui, à sa grande surprise, se révéla très confortable. Puis il songea a sa nouvelle vie, a sa nouvelle maison, a sa nouvelle fenêtre qu'il lui faudrait bientôt réparer pour éviter de se faire réveiller a l'aurore. Il pensa aussi a son père, au conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas eues et qu'ils auraient dû avoir…Les yeux d'Harry se firent lourd. Il sentit une petite bosse sous oreiller mais la force lui manquait…

Harry finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. En espérant que les Weasley aient des saucisses.

**°OoO°**

Non loin de là, un jeune homme tourmenté se jeta dans les bras d'une Morphée en chocolat…

**°OoO°**

Voici le premier chapitre corrigé ! enfin je l'espère…s'est très handicapant sans béta-readeur X(

Le premier chapitre a l'air d'avoir plut, donc je suppose que je vais me remettre très vite au travail !

Merci de m'avoir lue…même si le fait de retaper le chapitre arrivera, je crois, assez souvent…

Je posterai le second chapitre dans la semaine…

Ps : Beta-readeur : Welcome !


	2. Thésée sent la Cigarette

Corrigé par Alyson Devlin !

Disclaimer : Personnages a JK Rowling, idée, à moi, et les deux premiers paragraphes sont a Parfois…ne cherchez pas, c'est pas une auteuse de fic !

Et surtout, la phrase qui tue (avant dernière phrase) est a Mathilde alias Zelda-Sama

_**RAR :**_

**Mme. Hermione Malfoy : **je sais, je sais…le résumé est pas top et les fautes nombreuses mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que ça t'es plus !

**Slytherin's proud** : moi aussi je vous adore, toi et ton avis :D

**Mambanoir : **Intriguant ? En effet…et très compliqué à expliquer, même a l'oral ! et bien voici la suite !

**Margaux. R.** : Intriguée par les Malfoy ? T'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Quand à l'heure rencontre à Dray et Ryry, tu l'as en bas !

**Zelda-sama : **Et voila ma muse ! celle qui me pousse a faire un slash, même si s'en ai absolument pas un !

**Eiko **: Merci beaucoup ! Une fic très compliquée, celle là…

**Maggie** : Niveau secret, tu vas être servie :)

**Harry SKYWALKER** : en fait, je n'ai aucune idée précise de ce qu'il va se passer rayon couple…on verra bien

**DeadPsycho-MP** : Un peu beaucoup confus, oui !

**MidnightAngel132** : Et ui, Harry adore la viande ! un vrai petit carnivore ça :D

Ça donne des idées a certain, mais je vous assure que c'était involontaire

**Zaika**: La voila !

**Ten'shi cola** : michi Ten'shi

**MiSsY sIpPy** : Pour tout ce qui est couple, c'est encore pas décidé… vous pouvez encore me convaincre !

**Maggy Heart Willow** : michi :)

**Cissy **: Oui, oui moi aussi je t'aime ! lol on en a déjà parlé sur msn !

**NaruLou :** Qui n'as pas une petite par de Dray en soit ?

**bella (qui d'autre)** : ça va, ça va…jt'ai débloqué, tu peux arrêter de faire ta gentille

**Alyson Devlin** Alors là, y'a polémique ! Et là ça vous concerne tous ! Lisez svp :

_UA et OOC : je rappel que dans un UA, on reprend juste les personnages et en aucun cas l'histoire…et qui nous dit, d'abord que Drago ne s'empiffre pas de dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue à Poudlard ? Si on pend les perso et qu'on les sort du contexte guerre des sang et tout ça, ça leur donne une toute autre nuance et une autre profondeur !_

_Quand tu m'avais dit, je cite, qu'une Hermione superficielle, qu'un Ron qui se foutrait de la gueule des autres et qu'un Harry intelligent, ça le faisait pas, je veux bien, mais là tout mes perso ont un peux gardés :_

_**Drago et son éternel cynisme**_

_**Harry et son innocence (pour l'instant)**_

_**Une Hermione studieuse et un Ron maladroit…**_

Ils ne seront jamais OOC à mes yeux ! Même si j'avou que parfois, il y'a des limites…mais j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ne paix…

**°OoO°**

_Chapitre 2 : Thésée à un gout de cigarettes_

Il y a des jours comme ceux là où Bellatrix se surprenait à rêver de solitude. Lorsque son nez rosi par les bourrasques n'en pouvait plus d'espérer des contrées plus chaudes, que l'obscurité l'étouffait, que la pluie se transformait en hurlements stridents.  
Des jours comme ceux là où elle aimerait leur hurler cette souffrance pesante qui grandit en elle et la paralyse. Ce besoin intense de se retrouver simplement seule, juste quelques heures, quelques minutes, à arrêter de penser, de sentir, d'exister.  
Plus Bellatrix y songeait et plus elle aimerait qu'il existe un bouton « pause » à ce jeu absurde.

Si elle était maîtresse de la partie, oh que oui, elle se serait réservé une vaste et magnifique île déserte en plein Pacifique.  
Un petit morceau de paradis où le bleu de l'océan viendrait mourir sur le sable chaud, où le murmure des vagues ricocherait sans fin sur les pierres brûlantes, où plus rien n'aurait d'importance.  
Peu importerait l'échéance fatale, l'ennui, la lassitude, la fatigue, le froid, la douleur.  
Elle apprendrait enfin à devenir schizophrène, à apprivoiser les différentes parties d'elle-même qui s'entrechoquaient dans ce combat sans fin. La dépravée raillerait la timide, la colérique pousserait l'anxieuse au suicide, l'incontrôlable perdrait l'euphorique.  
Son chaos intérieur s'exprimerait enfin.

Mais en attendant, Bellatrix Black Lestrange était toujours vissée à sa chaise en bois teint en bleu délavé, dans la cuisine. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient sur son visage blêmi par la fatigue, faisant ressortir les larges cernes, pareils à des ecchymoses, qui lui encadraient les yeux. Un coude sur le comptoir, l'autre sur son peignoir rouge bordeaux. Une main collée à sa joue, l'autre à sa tasse préférée. Un doigt enlaçant une cigarette, l'autre trempant négligemment dans du café noir, mais ses deux yeux charbonneux éteints et aspirés à la contemplation des gouttelettes de pluies qui venaient mourir contre la surface glacée de la vitre.

Ses orteils nus s'enroulant autour des pieds de sa chaise, Bellatrix laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude. Elle porta machinalement la coupe à ses lèvres, puis sursauta légèrement au contact du liquide brûlant et noir contre ses pulpeuses lèvres rougies par la chaleur.

« Et si la vie n'était qu'un jeu ? Et si le bouton pause était réellement quelque part ? »

Oui la vie pouvait toujours s'arrêter. A n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, à n'importe quel moment…toujours de manière impromptue, fantaisiste, parfois même égoïste ! Mais on ne pouvait pas suspendre la partie. Juste l'abandonner…mais la jeune femme n'était pas folle. Elle savait bien ce qu'abandonner signifiait pour elle. De toute façon, son jeu à elle durerait pour toujours. Pour l'éternité…comme celui des autres, d'ailleurs.

En fait, c'était un matin d'automne que Bellatrix avait réalisé qu'elle serait prête à damner pour continuer à vivre. Pour toujours. Et son vœu avait été exaucé…Alors de quoi se plaignait-elle, maintenant ?

La jeune femme écrasa son mégot contre le carrelage blanc et frais du comptoir en soufflant ce qu'il lui restait de fumée, puis vida d'une traite le reste de son café.

Café et cigarettes…Qui serait assez fou pour fumer et boire à neuf heures du matin ? Quelqu'un de malheureux. Comme elle.

Alors, en un tourbillon de cheveux noirs et de soie rouge, Bellatrix saisit sa cape noire, puis sortit affronter la pluie.

**°OoO°**

Un beau manoir émergea de l'obscurité au bout de l'allée, les lumières brillaient sur les vitres taillées en losange des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Quelque part dans le jardin sombre, au-delà de la haie, une fontaine bruissait. Le gravier crissait sous ses pieds alors que Bellatrix s'élançait vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à son approche bien que personne, visiblement, ne l'ait actionnée.

La jeune femme traversa le couloir, retira sa longue cape noire, la balança sur le canapé le plus proche et s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle poussa la lourde poignée taillée en marbre. Elle s'avança dans la pénombre. La salle, mal éclairée devint silencieuse à son approche. Bellatrix zigzagua entre les colonnes, les murs, les dômes de livres en cuir relié que le temps avait dépravé, leurs pages scintillant d'une douce lueur irréelle propagée par les vitraux. La lumière grisée caressa ses cheveux noirs. La femme savait que ses compatriotes l'attendaient. Elle en était certaine.

**°OoO°**

La salle était une ancienne bibliothèque de livres rares et d'occasions, héritée d'un quelconque arrière grand parent. Drago vivait depuis toujours entre les livres, se faisant des amis invisibles dans les pages qui tombaient en poussières et dont il portait encore l'odeur sur les mains.

Ce matin là, le jeune homme décida qu'une fourche par la cuisine lui était indispensable. Pour cause : juste un peu de chocolat avant d'aller à l'école, ça aide…

Alors que le bond élançait sa main contre l'étagère en espérant rencontrer au passage la douce texture cartonnée du fruit de sa gourmandise, un bruit sourd résonna à ses oreilles. Effrayé, il exécuta un demi-tour fantastique avant d'atterrir sur le carrelage froid et dur de sa salle à manger à plat ventre.

« Ca y'est…c'est papa qui à découvert que j'ai augmenté mon taux de tablettes, se morfondait-il, tout les sens aux aguets, prêt à saisir son sac et a dévaler l'escalier dans le sens inverse. Il va me tuer… »

Mais ce ne fut pas la grande et forte silhouette de Lucius que Drago entraperçut entre les fentes de la porte entrouverte qui donnait sur le salon, mais celle d'une femme. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas été capable de la reconnaître si il n'avait pas vu une cascade de cheveux noirs flotter derrière son crâne. Il reconnut instantanément sa tante Bellatrix. Alors qu'il se massait encore le ventre pour tenter de calmer sa douleur cuisante procurée par sa chute aussi ridicule que catastrophique, Drago fut poussé par un puissant sentiment de curiosité.

« Allons y, j'ai…- Il arqua l'un de ses sourcils parfait en regardant l'horloge en marbre accroché près de la cuisinière - moins de dix minutes… »

Et il s'engagea à la suite de sa tante.

**°OoO°**

Ce même jour, Hermione Granger soupira pour la énième fois en un temps record. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste totalement inconscient. Elle avait encore dix bonnes minutes à tuer avant l'arrivée du car de l'école…

Alors elle sortit son livre.

**°OoO°**

Puis quelqu'un tambourina à la porte…

« Harry ! Harry ! Mon petit, réveille-toi ! »

Le dénommé Harry grogna. Sûrement Mme Weasley…Il resta quelques instants à regarder le plafond. Et passa une main sous son oreiller. Un drôle de petit mouchoir brodé enveloppait une masse bien distincte. Un gros rond, et une chaîne…

« Harry, tu vas être en retard ! » Hurla Mme Weasley en frappant avec force contre le bois, qui produisait des craquements inquiétants.

Pendant un petit instant, Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas défoncer sa porte. Il soupira, enfouit à la hâte le petit paquet dans son sac et sortit de sa chambre.

« J'arrive Mme Weasley ! »

**°OoO°**

Alors Drago colla sa joue à la porte.

Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Il entendit tout d'abord un raclement de chaise. Le silence reprit sa place. Le blond ne bougeait pas. Un seul faux mouvement et il risquait de faire tomber une de ces énormes colonnes de livres, qui se fracasserait par terre en faisant une énorme détonation. La bouche entrouverte, il attendit.

« Tu es en retard, Bellatrix ».

La voix était dure et clinquante. Encore plus froide que celle de son père…

« Pardonnez-moi, maître. » Fit la voix de sa tante. Jamais Drago ne l'avait entendu parler comme ça. D'une voix résignée, abattue, presque soumise…ce n'était pas Bellatrix qui parlait fort et qui clamait ce qu'elle pensait sans cacher ses idées qu'il entendait…

Un ricanement collectif qui emplit toute la pièce, puis plus rien. Le jeune homme estima leur nombre à au moins dix. Mais que faisait dix personnes dans la vieille partie du manoir à neuf heures du matin ?

« Nous disions donc, Lucius ? » Reprit la voix glaciale.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Son père n'était pas parti travailler ? Et que faisait-il, ici, avec cette étrange assemblée ?

« Nous…nous disions donc que nous devions…heu…leur rendre ce qu'il leur appartient et…que les…Weasley avait commencé…le…le cycle, my Lord…le traître ne devrait…plus tarder… »

Drago eut un hoquet de terreur. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son père si terrifié. Et cette chasse…mais quelle chasse ?!

« A-t-il le pendentif ? » S'enquit le dénommé Lord.

« Oui… » Souffla la voix de sa mère.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Etouffé, il plaqua sa main contre son petit médaillon, dont la petite chaîne d'argent se balançait contre sa poitrine et encercla le petit cœur en verre dans le creux de sa main. Sa mère aussi était parmi eux. Lui qui la croyait si…inflexible, intouchable !

Non ! Non, c'était impossible…Les Malfoy ne s'inclinaient devant personne…

Une effroyable sensation de déjà fait, déjà vu, et déjà vécu s'empara de lui.

Ses yeux le brûlaient…mais que ce passait-il ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il recula d'un pas, et tout s'écroula.

**°OoO°**

« Tu retrouveras Ron et Ginny là bas, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas, tu les reconnaîtras…aussi roux qu'eux, c'est rare ! » Rigola Mme Weasley devant la mine déconfite d'Harry. « Il y'a un arrêt de bus pour les lycéens de ton âge…ça sera l'occasion de te faire de nouveaux amis ! » Essaya-t-elle de positiver.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. En effet, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à essayer de s'intégrer auprès d'un petit groupe de lycéens qui le considéreraient comme un extra-terrestre. L'angoisse de ne pas plaire, être discret, ne pas être soi-même pour plaire aux autres…ce n'était définitivement pas son truc…

Au contraire, dans son ancien lycée, les autres l'appréciaient pour sa force de caractère.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour tes fournitures, on trouvera bien un moment pour aller en ville… »

Le mot ville fit frémir Harry.

« Mais bon…oh, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, désolée Harry, cours vite, sinon tu va être en retard ! »

Courir après avoir mangé une demi-douzaine de tranches de bacon en parlant cuisine avec Mme Weasley ? Difficile…

« Traverse le champ, en bas de la colline, et après, c'est tout droit. Immanquable. »

« Merci, Mme Weasley. » Dit Harry, tout en continuant à forcer son sourire.

Il balança son sac vide sur son épaule et partit.

**°OoO°**

_**Et tout s'écroula.**_

_Les livres des colonnes voisines s'abandonnèrent. Un grand fracas retentissant eut lieu. Le silence dans la salle se fit. Lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée entrouvrit la porte, il ne vit que des livres ouverts et éparpillés sur le sol. Drago avait disparu. Sans se rendre compte que, dans la confusion, l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque s'était glissé dans son sac._

_« Maître, il nous a entendu… »_

**°OoO°**

Alors qu'un crissement de pneu résonnait, Hermione cessa d'entortiller ses longues mèches caramel en se mordillant les lèvres. Le car ne devrait pas tarder. Il devait être, au plus loin, sur le chantier d'en face. La jeune fille se rassit sur le banc. Un soupir lui échappa.

« Salut. » fit une petite voix, près d'elle.

Elle sentit le banc bouger un peu, puis se surélever. Hermione leva la tête.

« Salut. Hermione Granger. » Se présenta-t-elle.

« Harry. Harry Potter. » Dit le nouvel arrivant, assis près d'elle avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

Harry avait tout de suite senti que cette fille lui plairait. Ils pourraient même devenir amis, qui sait ?

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le temps – humide - et en vinrent rapidement au fait.

« Mais…mais comment ça marche, tout ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tout ça quoi ? Ah ! Poudlard ? »

« Heu…oui. » Acquiesça-t-il timidement.

« Oh…je comprends que tu t'en fasses, après tout, c'est ton premier jour…mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu ne te brouilles pas avec une demi-douzaine de personnes, ça ira ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Soudain, une détonation proche se fit entendre. Harry sursauta et Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

« Le car… » L'informa-t-elle avec un ton d'excuse.

**°OoO°**

« OH MON DIEU, MON DIEU, MON DIEU, MON DIEU ! » Fut le cri de rage de Drago en voyant le car arriver. « HEY ! LE MONSIEUR DU CAR ! LE MONSIEUR DU CAR !» Appela-t-il en courant les bras en l'air vers l'arrêt.

**°OoO°**

Lorsque Harry entra dans le vieux bus défraîchi complètement vide, après avoir salué l'homme au volant – « Dedalus Diggle » s'était-t-il présenté- il choisit de s'asseoir sur la grande banquette en cuir quatre places vers l'arrière.

Hermione prit place près de lui et sortit un livre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son lecteur de CD, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, pour regarder la magnifique colline qui se dressait sur leur droite.

Dedalus Diggle planta son pied sur l'accélérateur. Le car s'ébroua.

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Hermione en voyant son nouvel ami coller son visage contre la vitre.

« Heu…Hermione…est ce que ça t'embêterait d'appeler le chauffeur, s'il te plait ? »

« Si te veux…Dedalus ?! » Cria-t-elle.

« Oui ?! » fit une voix devant.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » Lui intima Harry.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta et se tourna vers son passager.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il d'un ton impatient. « Ecoutez, jeune homme, j'ai plusieurs arrêts à faire avec un délai et… »

« Il y'a quelqu'un qui arrive ! »

**°OoO°**

« Alléluia ! Ce balourd m'a enfin vu ! _Fuckinn'_ chauffeur, va ! »

**°OoO°**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Un jeune homme, sûrement de leur âge, détalait la colline en criant.

« Hermione ? Combien tu paries qu'il s'écrase par terre avant d'arriver à destination ? »

« Et bien…vu le nombre de rochers, j'estime que je peux parier jusqu'à beaucoup. »

« Il a fait une teinture, ou quoi ? »

« Et non…c'est made in Malfoy… »

« Quoi ? »

« Y'a une famille d'aristocrates qui habite dans un manoir, près du grand puits…ils sont tous blonds platine. »

« Hum…il a l'air sacrément content… »

« Oh, Harry, mais que ferait le monde si tu n'étais pas là ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Hermione.

**°OoO°**

« Mais pourquoi elles me regardent comme ça, les deux palourdes du car ? Elles s'attendent a ce que je m'écrabouille par terre, ou quoi ?! »

**°OoO°**

« Il est plus agile que prévu, le blond ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a remporté le pris du meilleur danseur du lycée… D'ailleurs, tu sais danser ? »

« Je danse comme une moule…mais par contre, j'adore la guitare ! »

« Perdu. » Lâcha subitement Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Le blond est arrivé sans dégâts… »

**°OoO°**

Dès que Drago pénétra dans le car, son premier réflexe fut de lancer un regard assassin à l'assistance.

« _Fuckinn_' chauffeur de mes deux… » Murmura-t-il d'un ton méprisant en se dirigeant vers le fond du car. « _Fuckinn'_ fruits de mer… » Rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant aux deux autres passagers.

Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas de conquérant, la tête bien haute, les épaules droites. Et le car s'ébroua. Drago s'écrasa contre la banquette juste devant celle d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il reprit le plus vite possible une posture normale, voir nonchalante, comme s'il avait parfaitement contrôlé sa chute. Les autres le regardèrent d'un œil amusé.

« Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo ? » Envoya-t-il d'un ton méchant. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici… »

« C'est normal. Je prends toujours le bus précédent et Harry, Harry Potter -elle le montra du doigt - est nouveau. » Expliqua Hermione d'un ton patient.

« Je m'en fous de tes explications, toi ! Je parlais de l'autre ! » Riposta le blond en se retournant sur son siège de manière à ne plus les voir.

Soudain, Drago eut une révélation. Il se retourna brusquement, et contempla la vieille chemise délavée d'Harry. Alors comme ça, mister yeux verts et lunettes rondes n'avait pas d'uniforme…de toutes les façons, a ses yeux, Harry Potter n'était qu'un…

« DECHET MARITIME ! BWAHAHAHA !!!!!! »

Hermione dévisagea Drago, hilare, un air de profonde pitié ancré sur le visage.

« Tout à fait. Et je ne peux y répondre que par un magnifique ''gné ?'' »

**°OoO°**

_« Harry. Harry Potter. » Dit le nouvel arrivant, assis près d'elle avec un sourire sincère et chaleureux._

_« Je sais… » Faillit souffler Hermione._

**°OoO°**

La porte du car claqua. Un jeune homme, vêtu du même uniforme que Drago, suivi de près par une fille aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, s'avança vers eux.

« Hey, Dray ! T'as de nouveaux amis ? » Demanda le garçon, un éclat de gentillesse dans les yeux, en s'asseyant en face du blond.

« Salut, Hermione. » Sourit Pansy.

« Salut. » Répondit gentiment Hermione avec un sourire un peu crispé.

« J'ai passé la soirée à travailler ton pas de danse ! » S'esclaffa le garçon.

« Et ouais, Blaise, c'est dur, mais c'est l'honneur de United Uniformes qui est en jeu. » Le railla Drago.

« C'est pas une raison ! Moi aussi, j'ai bien failli y passer la nuit. » Râla Pansy.

« C'est quoi, United Uniforme ? » Souffla Harry à Hermione pendant que les autres continuaient leurs conversations.

« Le club de comédie musicale… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Harry enfonça les oreillettes dans ses oreilles et regarda défiler le paysage.

« Dernier Arrêt ! » Signala Dedalus, à l'avant.

Quand la chanson s'arrêta, il eut le temps d'entendre ce que Drago disait à son sujet :

« …mais non, je te dis ! Ce n'est _pas_ mon ami. » Dit-il en détachant chaque mots.

« Il a l'air plutôt sympa, le nouveau ! » Remarqua Blaise.

« Il l'est. » Assura Hermione.

« Regarde moi ses fringues… » Grimaça Drago avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

« Il ne doit pas rouler sur l'or. » Remarqua Pansy.

« Comme la majorité des gens ici. » Reprit Hermione.

« Sauf… » Se prépara à répliquer le blond.

« Vous, je sais. » Soupira la jeune fille en tortillant ses cheveux caramel.

Harry remit son oreillette, et monta le son.

C'était sa première journée, et il avait déjà réussi à se mettre à dos un sale gosse de riche.

« Je suis trop fort… » Pensa Harry à voix haute.

« Trop fort en quoi, Potter ? » Le dérangea une voix désagréable.

Harry retira ses oreillettes.

« Trop fort pour avoir réussi à t'habiller tout seul, sans l'aide de ta mère, ce matin ? Et bien, sans vouloir casser tes espoirs, ça se voit ! »

Drago Malefoy avait balancé ça d'une traite. Et Harry, en un bond, l'avait empoigné par le col et plaqué contre la vitre. Le temps s'était comme figé.

« C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ?! Je suis trop pauvre pour toi, c'est ça ?! » S'emporta Harry. « Et ne t'avises plus de parler de ma mère… »

Il planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans les yeux gris glacés de son nouvel ennemi.

« Bravo. Maintenant, je peux plus te voir. Que tu ne m'emmerdes plus. Sinon, tu regretteras un jour d'avoir croisé mon chemin… »

Alors Harry lâcha Drago, qui s'effondra à terre.

**°OoO°**

**Tout d'abord, quelques liens utiles :**

**Pour pré-au-lard :**

**www.ville-saintemarie.fr/geogr33.jpg**

**Sauf qu'il faut rajouter plus de champs et moins de maisons**

**Un moment, Drago fait une chute catastrophique…remplacez le chat par Dray et le lit par la cuisine, et vous aurez une idée approximative de l'ampleur de la catastrophe x)**

**www . abrutis. com/video.php?id116**

**vidéo à voir **

_**Sinon, la suite ce vendredi ou le prochain !**_


	3. Et Polymnia tira le fil d'Ariane

_**CE CHAPITRE SERA MODIFIE ET RALLONGE DANS LA SEMAINE !**_

_**RAR :**_

**Zelda-sama** mouerf…je vais corriger ça… michi mon cœur :3

**Maggy Heart Willow** : ça m'ai fait limite rougir :D

**MiSsY sIpPy** : désolée…mais en fait, ce n'est pas décidé du tout, encore…

**Vorna** : XD et ui ! Je considère qu'un héros qui a du caractère et des préférences est plus humain Lucius, adepte du SM ? mouahahaha ! Tu jugeras par toi-même :) mais c'est vrai que pour avoir épousé une Narcissa aussi glaciale, il doit adorer souffrir…en fait, la nature de ces deux personnages sont très très flou…mais vous ne tarderez pas a savoir pourquoi il en est ainsi

Et pour James, il est a l'image de mon père, donc, comme tu le dis si bien, un parfait abrutis pour s'être remarié 1 an après son divorce

**Zaika**: Devant toi !

**Harry Skywalker :** Promis, la voilà x)

**Alyson Devlin** Je t'attends pour corriger le chap. !

**Mme Hermione Malfoy** lol oh my god, le roman que t'as fait ! Et Oui, mystère des cicatrices…encore et toujours… je suis trop sadique

**Edhil Morgul** : Merci petit cœur :)

**Lou :** Moi aussi, j'adore le caractère de Dray et compagnie…devine quoi ? J'en avait tellement sur la conscience que j'ai décidé de poster le chap. plus vite :D mais c'est pas la bonne version…il sera modifié dans la semaine… mais si tu pouvais laisser une adresse mail stp, c'est plus simple pour répondre aux reviews…

**Ushitora** Mais c'est comme si c'était fait )

**Mariie :** Merci :D mais si tu pouvais laisser ton adresse mail pour répondre plus vite, stp

**La palourde de mer :** Palourde de mer…et si t'arrêtais de foutre la merde avec les adresses mails ? XD t'es ultra b tu comprendras

**Margaux.R. :** Ah parce que tu bouffes du chocolat en lisant ma fic ?? J'ai plusieurs potes qui m'ont dit que Drago donnait fin avec son chocolat ;)

Et ouais ! Y'a de plus en plus de monde pour un peut plus de bordel ! Après tout :

**Plus on est fou, plus on rit… (de douleur…MOUAHAHAHAHA !!!!)**

**Ou autrement…**

**Plus on est de fou, moins y'a de riz ! (NAOOOOOOON !!!!)**

D'après vous, ça sera quelle réponse, la meilleure :D

_**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter !**_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse mieux vous répondre !_

_Chapitre 3 : Et Polymnia tira le fil d'Ariane…_

« T'aurais pas dû. » Avait simplement dit Hermione, de sa voix la plus légère.

« Je ne regrette rien. »

« C'est ce que j'admire, chez toi. » Dit-elle en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry. « Tu pourrais avoir tout les ennuis au monde, tu ne regretterais jamais tes gestes. »

Harry eut un rire amer.

« Drago Malfoy…je t'aurais volontiers pardonné ton orgueil si tu n'avais pas blessé le mien… »

Et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Allé, arrête de dire des âneries, et viens avec moi, je vais essayer de te trouver un uniforme décent. »

Il remarqua alors la jupe et la chemise réglementaire de son amie.

« Je veux bien… »

Harry se tourna vers la magnifique porte en bois appartenant au château qui se dressait devant lui.

« Alors ? » Demanda énigmatiquement Hermione.

« Encore plus beau que je ne l'aurais imaginé… » Souffla Harry. « On dirait un rêve. »

« Depuis quand rêves-tu que tu agresses les blonds dans un vieux bus ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que c'est plutôt rare… »

Hermione s'engouffra dans le château, Harry à sa suite.

**°OoO°**

« C'est pourquoi ? » Demanda Argus Rusard, un concierge aigri par le temps, penché par-dessus le comptoir de son petit bureau.

« Si vous aviez un uniforme de rechange à prêter à Harry, monsieur… » Demanda Hermione avec son plus beau sourire.

« Un nouveau…tiens donc… » Grommela-t-il en disparaissant vers l'arrière boutique. « Maggie ? C'est pour toi ! » L'entendirent-t-il crier.

Harry nota que les noms rétro devaient être très en vogue, dans cette contrée…mais soudain, il se souvint que l'un des enfants de la famille Weasley, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré, portait un nom des plus banals : Ron.

Une petite femme replète sortit de l'arrière boutique. Elle leur fit son sourire le plus accueillant.

« Bonjour, Hermione ! »

« Bonjour, Mme Guipure. Ça serait pour Harry… »

Harry salua poliment la femme.

« Viens avec moi, jeune homme, je vais prendre tes mensurations. » Dit-elle en le tirant par la main.

« Attendez…Hermione, tu vas être en retard ! »

« Tu sauras te débrouiller ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

**°OoO°**

Drago tira rageusement sa chaise et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il plongea une main dans son sac et en remonta son petit classeur rouge et or, ses deux couleurs détestées, qu'il utilisait pour les cours de français du professeur McGonagall, son enseignante détestée.

En vérité, Drago Malfoy détestait énormément de matières. Sauf les cours de chimie. Et le professeur Rogue, qui était accessoirement son tuteur, ce qui lui conférait beaucoup de privilèges, par rapport aux autres élèves de la classe.

« Alors, Drago, c'est vrai ce qu'il s'est passé, dans le bus ? » Demanda d'un ton mauvais Zacharias Smith.

« Ta gueule, moustique. » Lui intima Blaise, de sa voix profonde.

« A quoi il ressemble le nouveau ? » Insista l'élève.

« La ferme où je te pends avec ta propre cravate jaune. » Reprit-il calmement.

Smith fut réduis instantanément au silence. A vrai dire, Blaise et son deux mètres trois ne lui inspirait pas grande confiance. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

« Et la tienne, Malfoy, elle a pas un problème ? »

« Ma quoi ? » Demanda Drago avec dédain.

« Cravate. »

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle de classe se tournèrent vers Drago. Et remarquèrent la cravate trouée du blond. Des éclats de rire raisonnèrent.

« Pansy ? » Demanda Drago, gêné.

« Oui ? » Fit-elle en essayant de retenir son fou rire.

« C'est si ridicule que ça ? »

« Oh, oui ! » Répondirent Pansy et Blaise, à l'unisson, hilares.

« Hum…je reviens… » Dit Drago en sortant de la salle « Dites à Mcgonagall que je suis allé me chercher une nouvelle cravate. »

« Il paraît que c'est Potter, le nouveau, qui t'as fais ça ! » Ricana Zacharias.

Blaise lui donna un coup sur la tête, avec le revers de la main. Smith s'écrasa le nez sur la table.

**°OoO°**

« Mais pourquoi les élèves ont-ils des cravates différentes ? » Demanda Harry, debout sur un tabouret, tandis que Mme Guipure lui mesurait les bras.

« Oh, tu sais mon petit, ça dépend des options que tu choisis ! Si tu fais un instrument, tu chantes ou tu danses, ta cravate seras verte… si tu es plus sportif, ça sera rouge, bleu, c'est pour les classes pilotes, les élèves au niveau avancé, puis les jaunes…heu…et bien…c'est ceux qui font de l'humanitaire, si on veut. »

« Oh... » Harry se souvint que Hermione portait une cravate rouge. Mais d'un autre côté, la verte le tentait bien…ça serait le moment de profiter de sa guitare ! Soudain, il se souvint que l'autre crétin du bus avait la même. Et l'idée de se retrouver dans sa classe ne l'enchantait guère. « Je vais prendre la cravate rouge, s'il vous plait. »

« Pas de problème, mon petit. » Dit-elle en lui tendant son uniforme aux couleurs rouge et or.

Et Drago poussa la porte.

**°OoO°**

**« Bravo. Maintenant, je peux plus te voir. Que tu ne m'emmerdes plus. Sinon, tu regretteras un jour d'avoir croisé mon chemin… »**

**Alors Harry lâcha Drago, qui s'effondra à terre.**

_Le brun sentit quelque chose sur sa main. C'était Hermione. Qui d'un regard et d'un geste, enleva à Harry toute l'adrénaline du combat. Elle lui enleva l'idée de faire aussi mal à Malfoy,_

_que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lors du décès de sa mère._

_« Merci, Hermione… » Souffla-t-il. Elle opina._

**°OoO°**

« Je veux une nouvelle… » Commença-t-il. Mais dès qu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, le blond reprit d'un ton plus méfiant. « Une nouvelle cravate. Tout de suite. »

Mme. Guipure soupira. « Oui, jeune homme. » Puis elle disparut dans l'arrière salle.

« Alors, content, Potty ? » Demanda dédaigneusement Drago en désignant sa cravate en lambeaux.

« Très. »

« Ne fait pas le malin avec moi… » Fit-il en remarquant qu'il avait un lacet détaché.

Alors Drago Malfoy se pencha. Puis le pendentif tomba.

**°OoO°**

**Harry enfonça rageusement ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.**

Sans un regard pour les autres passagers du car, il plongea sa main dans son sac pour en ressortir une petite boule de chiffon, qu'il déballa. C'était un pendentif. Une magnifique chaînette d'or reliée par un cœur fait du même matériau. Aussi curieux que cela puissait-il paraître, Harry était certain que s'il on appuyait du coté droit vers l'extrémité du cœur, il s'ouvrirait…

_« Harry ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'explique le fonctionnement de Poudlard ? »_

_Il rangea précipitamment le cœur._

**°OoO°**

« Hey ! On a le même ! » S'extasia Harry en arrachant le pendentif de son ennemi du sol.

« Le même ? – Il reprit son bien- T'as fumé Potter…c'est un cadeau. Je pas acheté a la brocante, moi ! » Lança méchamment Drago.

« Moi non plus. » Dit fermement Harry.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

« Ne t'avises plus de toucher à mes affaires… » Cracha le blond.

« Mr. Malfoy ! Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas de cravate a votre taille…j'ai n'ai que des vieilles… » Dit Mme. Guipure d'un ton désolé tandis qu'elle sortait de l'arrière salle.

« Donnez-moi ce que vous avez. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Sûr. »

**°OoO°**

« T'aurais pas du… » Lui fit Blaise d'un ton désolée alors que son ami regagnait sa place.

« C'est normal qu'elle descende jusqu'à tes genoux ? » S'informa Pansy.

« Vos gueules… » Fit Drago d'un ton venimeux en regardant Harry, vêtu de son nouvel uniforme s'asseoir près d'Hermione, qui était elle même à deux places de lui.

« T'as vu Malfoy et sa cravate ? » Rigola Hermione.

« Il a faillit tuer Guipure ! » S'esclaffa Harry.

« Elle est un peu trop grande… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Il peut carrément se pendre avec ! » Sourit Harry a un bureau voisin. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses fesses sur la chaise qu'il se rendit compte que la table de Drago Malfoy était collée à la sienne.

Ils se toisèrent d'un œil mauvais.

« Tu oses… »

« Bonjour ! Ouvrez vos livres page 214 s'il vous plait… » Intervint une vieille femme qui devait certainement être le professeur de français.

**°OoO°**

_Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé…_

_**« **__**TIC**__**TAC**__** »**_

_Je jette un regard agacé à la petite horloge qui orne le mur principal de la salle de classe. Je reporte mon attention sur la feuille posée sur ma table tandis que j'écoute d'une oreille distraite les ordres balancés par la professeur de français, régulièrement ponctués par l'affreux bourdonnement que déclenche une multitude d'élèves frottant leurs stylos plumes contre la surface plane et lisse du papier. Mes pieds battent l'air. Un soupire m'échappe.  
_  
_**« **__**TIC**__**TAC**__** »**_

_L'enseignante me lance un regard désapprobateur. Je n'écris plus. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas cette femme. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas aimé rien qu'a cause de la matière qu'elle enseigne. Ça n'aurait plus été qu'une question de temps. Mes doigts parcourent la table. Elle est carrée. Ses angles sont pointus. Affreusement pointus, même. Je tressaille. Je jette un coup d'œil désespéré vers la fenêtre. Il pleut.  
_  
_**« **__**TIC**__**TAC**__** »**_

_Les gouttes éclatent contre la vitre. J'ai envie de sortir. Envie de me promener. J'aime la pluie. Surtout le crépitement irrégulier qu'elle provoque en venant mourir au sol. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres, mais l'énervement le chasse. Mes jambes me démangent. L'envie de courir me mange. Je me lève, brutalement, promptement. Les regards se tournent vers moi._

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » me demande la professeur.

_**« **__**TIC TAC**__** »**_

_ « Je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours ici. Je veux me baigner dans le Niagara, je veux m'éclabousser de neige, je veux m'éffondrer dans le sable chaud d'Hawai pour pouvoir embrasser du regard une forêt de bambous en Chine. Je veux traverser le Nil en barque de Venise ! »  
Je hurlais, à présent.  
« Je veux sentir le soleil me bruler la peaux, la lune la caresser ! J'ai envie...je veux...je voudrais juste goutter à la vie... »  
Je pousse ma table. J'entends la porte ce claquer derrière moi. Je sens bientôt la boue coller à mes baskets...  
L'eau ruisselle sur mon visage. Je tend les bras, comme pour toucher le ciel. Mes genoux rencontrent le sol. Mes cheveux se collent à mon visage. Mes vêtements embrassent ma peaux._  
_J'inspire. __Ça sent la liberté. Je hurle._

_**« TIC TAC »**_

_« Que ce passe-t-il, jeune homme ? » répète la femme.  
Je reprend brutalement conscience.  
« Heu...rien, rien...je... »  
« Oui ? » m'encourage-t-elle.  
« J'ai fait tomber mon stylo », marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux._

_« Ramassez le et ouvrez vôtre livre à la page 214, jeune homme. Bien ! Nous allons étudier les... »  
Je me penche pour saisir un bic imaginaire. Je m'assois. Un soupire m'échappe. Je suis de nouveau vissée à ma chaise. Autour de moi, les activités reprennent. Je regarde la fenêtre. Il a arrêté de pleuvoir. Je me sens mal. Je me sens comme un oiseau en cage...les ailes repliées, la tête courbée, la voix brisée...j'inspire. J'inhale. Ça sent le renfermé...Je pleure._

_**°**_**OoO**_**°**_

Drago regarda Harry se rasseoir, impassible.

**°OoO°**

« On a encore beaucoup de cours ? » Râla Harry.

« Nan. On a encore sport et c'est finis. » Dit Hermione en pausant son plateau sur la table de son ami.

« Je…je peux m'asseoir ici ? » Demanda un garçon aux joues rondes.

« Bien sur. Harry, je te présente Neville. » Fit Hermione en se décalant d'une place.

Harry jeta un regard gourmand au plateau du nouvel arrivant.

« Y'a des saucisses ?! »

« Ouais…ouais je crois… » Fit Neuville, incertain.

« J'y vais. » Décida Harry, en se levant à la hâte pour aller se servir.

**°OoO°**

« Hermione… » Paniqua Neville une fois qu'Harry fut assez loin. « Hermione, je le sens…c'est bientôt…ils vont venir me chercher…et les plaies…elles…elles s'ouvrent ! »

« Neville, calme toi…cette histoire est bientôt terminée… » Le rassura Hermione d'une voix ferme.

« Pour recommencer à nouveau. »

Hermione resta interdite.

« Quand Harry et Drago le sauront-ils ? »

« Très bientôt…tu peux me faire confiance… ».

Une fois de plus, Hermione resta silencieuse.

**°OoO°**

Mais pourquoi Hermione et Neville chuchotaient-ils d'un air affolé ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

Il s'apprêtait à regagner sa place quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Désolé… » Fit le grand rouquin maladroit.

« Heu…excuse moi, mais tu ne seras pas un Weasley ? » Demanda Harry en se souvenant des indications de Molly.

« Sin pourquoi… ? Ah ! Oui ! Tu es Harry ?! » S'extasia-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Je suis Ron. Enchanté. »

« Enchanté. » Répéta Harry.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, gênés, et prirent congés.

« On se revoit ce soir, alors. » Fit Ron.

« Oui…à plus tard. » Dit Harry en esquissant un geste pour le saluer.

« Oh ! Et n'oublie pas ! Comme on fait partit de la même maison –Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtive a sa cravate rouge décolorée- et que je suis membre de l'équipe de basquet, tu peux venir jouer avec nous quand tu veux. »

« Merci, Ron. »

**°OoO°**

« Alors, tu veux venir ? »

« Hein ? » Grogna Harry en immergeant de son énorme assiette de saucisse.

« Je vais faire un tour prêt du cimetière, tout à l'heure. »

« Hum…si tu veux, Neville… » Fit Harry, qui n'était visiblement guère emballé.

Et là, Drago Malfoy passa devant eux, accompagné de sa clique d'amis et également d'un plateau comportant une pomme, deux saucisses et deux tablettes de Nestlé. Il s'arrêta devant Harry, qu'il ne vit pas, pour parler à quelqu'un.

Alors Harry planta sa fourchette dans l'une des saucisses, et l'amena dans son assiette en fixant Drago, qui s'éloignait déjà sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Harry planta ses crocs dans la viande sous le regard éberlué de ses amis. Avec un sourire plein de morceaux de viande de représentant l'Oréal, il fit :

« Parce que je le vaut bien ! »

**°OoO°**

Lorsque la cloche carillonna pour indiquer qu'il était quatre heures passé, un flot d'élèves pressés de rentrer chez eux se dirigea vers le bus, presque déjà remplis.

Mais concentrons-nous sur la jeune fille occupée à extirper du car un garçon aux cheveux noirs en poussant des hurlements :

« Harry, ne soit pas ridicule ! Nous avons promis à Neville que… »

« Qu'on l'accompagnerai dans son cimetière morbide ? Non ! » Râla Harry avec fermeté.

Hermione tira son ami par la cravate en se dirigeant droit vers la fontaine.

« Harry ! » Fit-elle avec indignation. « Toi aussi tu as promis ! »

« Ecoute, Hermione… » Tenta de s'expliquer Harry en extirpant le pant de sa cravate neuve des doigts de sa camarade. « J'ai eu un malaise, enfin…un moment d'absence et j'ai du accepter. »

« Absence ou pas, tu viens ! De toutes les façons, il nous attend là bas. » Finit par dire Hermione, comme si c'était le point final de leur conversation déplaisante.

Harry se laissa donc traîner, résigné.

« C'est où ? »

Incertitude.

« Près des catacombes… »

Il frissonna.

**°OoO°**

**(POV HARRY)**

D'abord, un mur noir haut de cinq mètres, hérissé de décombres…On ne voyait rien.

Hermione me prit la main. Autour de nous, la plaine battue par un vent sinistre, et, au dessus, muette et oublieuse, la masse sombre de la montagne, des forêts et des sapins. Nous longeâmes le mur jusqu'à l'entrée. A terre, dans un coin, une vieille poupée de chiffon gisait, comme disloquée par une explosion soudaine. Plus loin, au milieu des ténèbres et des quelques gouttelettes de pluie, se découpaient des centaines de vestiges de tombes.

Il pleut.

De vieilles pelles figées se découpaient encore sous la terre boueuse. Les tombes avaient été faites la hâte. Je devinais, sous les pierres, des milliers de corps entassés les uns sur les autres. Je ressers mon emprise sur la main d'Hermione. Je me figeai, souffle coupé.

Cela me revenait à présent. Comme une vague poisseuse et étouffante, un drap mortuaire, un coup en plein ventre. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Hermione se plaça derrière moi et me soutint.

« Tu te rappelles ? »

« J'ai…comme des hallucinations. »

« Viens. » Répondit-elle, simplement.

Alors je la suivis. Parce qu'Hermione avait toujours raison.

Nous empruntâmes un sentier boueux menant à un épais tas de terre. Je rajustai ma cravate.

« Pourquoi c'est détruit ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Hermione eut un sourire sans joie. « Parce que tout doit bien disparaître un jour. Parce que chaque personne a laissé sa trace, ici. Et le temps souhaite nettoyer. Oublier. Comme moi. »

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ? » Dit-elle en pointant un vieux puits lointain du doigt.

Si. Si, brusquement, je me souvenais de _ça_. Quelqu'un était tombé dedans. Une personne. Peut-être deux. Ou trois. La nuit où j'avais frappé le mur de mes poings en hurlant de rage et d'impuissance. Je ne pouvais pas les sortir de là. Je me souviens encore du gout de sang que j'avais dans la bouche. De mes doigts rompus par la surface rugueuse de la pierre qui encerclait les ténèbres du puis.

Et des cris. Puis plus rien.

**Je me souvenais…**

« Allez. »

Je me laissai entraîner. Mon esprit n'enregistrait plus ce qu'il voyait. Les images éclataient comme des bombes et j'étais une pellicule blanche. Je laissai le vent me fouetter le visage et sécher ce qu'il y avait à sécher. La vie me quittait. Elle désertait mon corps. Mon cœur. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le cimetière, et nous marchâmes une heure au moins, seuls et aphones sous les ombres menaçantes des vieux albâtres de pierres. Le cercle de lumière se posa sur une paroi rocheuse et descendit sur une grotte. L'entrée était profonde, parfaitement insondable.

« Et cette grotte ? »

Je m'approchais, vacillant. Oui, cette grotte aussi, je l'avais connue. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'ignore à quoi je m'attendais à cet instant. Peut-être à un miracle. Mais les miracles n'existent pas. Tout le monde sait ça.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Me souffla Hermione.

« A nous. A nous, ici, les pieds dans la boue, devant les catacombes. »

« Il y'avait un homme, Sirius. Et un autre, Remus. C'étaient nos amis. Ça te revient ? »

« Pas trop…mais les mots que tu dis…ils évoquent des images, des scènes. Je vois…je vois un enterrement. Ton sourire, aussi. »

Elle me reprit la main.

« Sois patient. Le reste va venir. »

Elle se remit à marcher.

« Te souviens-tu de cette pleine, Harry ? ».

La plaine. La plaine remplie de corps morts dans mes rêves était aujourd'hui remplie de tombes.

« La bataille finale. L'éclatement total de la vérité. Tu te souviens, hein ? Dit moi que tu te souviens de la déchéance de nôtre vie ! Du chaos qui gagnait chaque jour un peu plus d'emprise sur nous, de la mort, Harry…de notre tristesse… »

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Mon esprit ne m'obéissait plus. J'avais perdu toute commande. Je devenais fou !

Mes vêtements collaient à ma peau moite. La pluie dégoulinait sur mes cheveux.

La tête me tournait.

_Je revoyais le reflet des dents aiguisées qui luisaient sous ma fenêtre verrouillée, un cachot, au sous sol…je revoyais un corps allongé. Un corps d'enfant détruits par les chaînes…ET LE PUIS ! LE PUIS ! Les cris…mes doigts rompus…_

**Je plaquais mes deux mains sur mes oreilles : je ne voulais plus rien entendre.**

Mes genoux rencontrèrent la boue. La douleur était nichée au creux de mon ventre comme un petit animal vicieux. Je tombai à quatre patte et me mis à vomir.

**°OoO°**

Hermione regarda Harry s'effondrer dans la terre boueuse, ramper contre les rares brins d'herbes humides, et vomir. Elle laissa promener sa langue sur ses crocs. Non. Décidément, elle ne le mordrai certes pas aujourd'hui.

**°OoO°**

**Et voila, le chapitre est finis…le prochain chapitre sera plus court, en fait, ça sera un interlude en quelques sortes…**

**Donc voila, le chapitre est terminé…alors :**

_-Choqué ?_

_-Intrigué ?_

_-Déçu ?_

_-Horrifié ?_

_-Joyeux ?_

_-En train de comprendre un minimum ?_

_-Dégouté ?_

_-Euphorique ?_

**Ps : Les pour médaillons de Drago et Harry, imaginez plutôt le médaillon du Capitaine Johns avec la petite musique effrayante, et c'est bon.**

**LES CHAPITRES SERONT POSTES MOINS SOUVENT, L'ECOLE REPREND x(**


	4. Tantale adore la Bière

**RAR :**

**Zelda-sama**__ XD je devrais vraiment te remettre le prix de la review qui me fait le plus mourir de rire :p

**Arkane 12**Bah figure toi que je me suis découverte en suspense en même temps que l'écriture de la fic…si tu comprend rien, c'est normal ! c'est fait exprès ! mais bientôt, muahahahaha…

**Vorna**: tu sais que j'aime tes reviews, toi aussi ? Ouais désolée pour le manque de temps…entre l'école et l'histoire…c'est vrai, Hiermione n'as pas tjrs raison, mais souvent, dans ma fic.

Savez vous que je découvre en même temps que vous, sur certain point ? mais la fin est déjà programmée, ne vous en faites pas…

Awdenoide : et oui, je suis une joyeuse psychopate :p mais tu verras, plus tard…quand tu vas comprendre.

_Mais les TICS des personnages ne sont pas ICI POUR RIEN !_

DeadPsycho-MP : je suis contente d'apprendre que je gère bien l'intrique :)

Merci, ça fait plaisir ;)

MoonlightAngel132 : qui a dit que Mione était un vampire :) qui te dit que ce n'est pas _autre chose_ :D trop sadique MUAHAHAHA

Lou : Lou…je vais t'étrangler, tu sais :D LAISSE TON ADRESSE MAIL POUR QUE JE PUISSE TE REPONDRE 

Slytherin's proud : Oui Oui, moi aussi je t'aime lol…a bientôt sur msn :)

h3ll : Michi Tenshi ;)

miniblonde07 : XD allez courage, je suis sur que tu y arriveras sans trop de dommage…c'est pas si dificile que ça ! si :s

moji : ce qui lit Haryr et Dray…hum…c'est si énorme que tu auras du mal à t'y faire, au début ;)

MiSsy SipPy : ça fait milk shake… Oo

Galéa : J'ai la mémoire méga courte, donc tu vas être obligée de me rappeler la convers'…je t'enverrai ma dédicaaaaace !!!!

Dark-liar : Merci et oui, bizarre, n'est ce pas :D

_Tantale adore la bière_

Si il y'avait bel et bien une chose que Sirius Black n'appréciait pas, c'était les diners d'affaires. Pas envie. Et c'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait en appuyant sur la sonnette du manoir. En entendant des cloches invisibles sonner a pleine puissance, il grimaça et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil au soleil couchant d'un air embêté. En croisant les derniers rayons de soleil de ses yeux sombres, il porta à sa tête avec véhémence les dossiers pleins à craquer qu'il avait apportés avec lui.

_Je n'aime pas le soleil._

Quelques instants de silence.

Incertitude.

Puis le lourd battant de la porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement.

« Bonsoir, Narcissa. »

**°OoO°**

_Des bruits de pas. Ils viennent par là…Maman. Je reconnais sa chevelure blonde. Une voix d'homme. Ils semblent se disputer. Tiraillé par la curiosité, j'ouvre l'armoire la plus proche et m'assoit entre les couverts aux argenteries Malfoy, la porte entrouverte._

**°OoO°**

Harry s'effondra sur son fauteuil en bois, qui émit un grincement de protestation. Il tourna le dos a sa chambre déserte et poussiéreuse pour pouvoir mieux dominer du regard la magnifique plaine qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Merveilleux endroit.

Mais horribles souvenirs.

Harry ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il c'était passé. Juste de phrases incohérentes, de souvenirs sans rapport, de vague image…

Et d'Hermione. D'un puis aussi. Hermione l'avait raccompagné, d'après Ron, qui était passé il y'a quelque instant dans sa chambre, car il avait fait un malaise. En fait, il ne se souvenait pratiquement plus de sa journée.

Il grata la peinture autrefois bleue écaillée des battants de sa fenêtre, qui laissaient venir mourir sur le tapis mangé aux mites qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre de petites auréoles orangées. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fil gris qui traversait sa chambre. Il suivit la ligne, qui vint s'agrafer à un petit modem qui était lui-même emboité dans un vieil ordinateur défraichit posé sur le bureau.

Harry se dirigea avec raideur vers sa table et appuya négligemment sur le bouton démarrer. A cette heure ci, James l'avait surement déjà bombardé de mails concernant sa première journée de cours. Ce petit ordinateur « pourri » avait été une exigence de son père. Sinon, pas de départ. C'était Sirius qui l'avait déposé ici. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà venu le voir ?

Pendant que l'ordinateur cherchait une connexion internet, longue à venir en raison du milieu de l'habitat, Harry eut le temps de kidnapper du bacon dans frigo, d'essuyer ses lunettes rondes et de commencer sa rédaction de français.

Quand il put enfin se connecter sur sa boite mail, le brun s'aperçut avoir reçu, comme il s'y attendait, une bonne dizaine de messages

En somme, la grande majorité des lettres comportaient surtout des « racontage de life made in James Potter ».

Harry se contenta de répondre que tout c'était très bien passé. Même si il dut se mordre la lèvre pour résister a la tentation de supplier son père de pouvoir retourner à la maison.

**°OoO°**

_Elle s'approche de lui. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Elle venait de lui embrasser le cou. Fou de rage, je balance un coup de pieds dans les assiettes, me prenant les pieds dans ma cravate, et je m'éclate par terre. Sous le regard ébahis de ma mère et de l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs._

**°OoO°**

« Bonjour, Sirius.» Fit Lucius en échangeant une poignée de main virile avec son collègue.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Lucius. » Mentit Sirius. « Et Narcissa, quelle joie ! N'en parlons même pas. Je suis tout à fait euphorique à l'idée de te voir ! » Ajouta-t-il cyniquement devant la mine défaite de sa cousine.

« Et vôtre fils, Dragou ? Non…Dragon…Drague…Dague…Drago ! Ah, oui, Drago, quel prénom magnifique, commence ce porte-t-il ? »

« Sur ses deux jambes, merci de t'en inquiéter. » Lança rageusement Narcissa.

« Il ne va pas tarder. » Marmonna Lucius, gêné par le comportement de sa femme avant de s'effacer vers la salle à manger.

Il y'eut un silence froid, durant lequel Narcissa et Sirius s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Et tes problèmes de santé, Cissy ? » Fit-il d'une voix lourde de sous entendus.

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de problème de santé. » Répliqua-t-elle rapidement. Un peu trop rapidement, même.

« Alors, nerveuse, princesse ? » Lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

« Non. Laisse-moi tranquille, Sirius. Et laisse mon fils en dehors de tout ça. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton fort, décidé et inflexible, qui ne lui était pas du tout familier. Et Sirius n'en fut que plus amusé.

« Seigneur dieu ! Je tremble de peur ! » Fit-il avec cynisme.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires. » Lui ordonna sa cousine.

« Non, mêlons nous plutôt des tiennes. » Dit-il d'un ton dur et cruel, plus haineux que jamais. « Comment ça va, entre toi et ton mari, hein ? »

« J'ai dit : mêle-toi de tes affaires. » Elle avait pesé chacun de ces mots, tous aussi lourds les uns que les autres.

« Alors ? Des problèmes de couples à ce qu'il paraît ! » Continua-t-il, imperturbable.

« Sirius, la ferme ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Mais la question reste ! Une rumeur dit que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas…heu… » Ricana-t-il en hésitant faussement. « Merveilleux au pieu. »

Le visage de Narcissa se referma.

« Pas du tout. »

Sirius eut un rire froid, dénué de toute expression.

« Laisse-moi finir, voyons, cousine ! Je croyais que tu étais mieux éduquée que ça ! Une autre rumeur, que je me suis amusé à répandre moi-même : Ton excentricité. »

« Excentricité ? » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Exactement. Et on peut également appeler ça de la folie. »

Narcissa soupira, et, contre toute attente, elle s'approcha calmement de son cousin, qui semblait trouver la situation de plus en plus à son gout.

D'ailleurs, n'importe quel étranger passant par là dans le plus substitut des hasards pourrait les prendre pour des amants. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leurs manières de s'effleurer, de se coller l'un contre l'autre…

Alors Narcissa posa, avec délicatesse, presque passionnément, ses lèvres rouges sur la veine qui saillait le cou chaud de son cousin, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de sa bouche froide.

« Tu mourras, Sirius. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Tout comme toi. »

**BAM !**

**Une boule verte et blanche tomba de l'armoire à verre.**

Et Drago s'écrasa face contre le sol.

« Fuckinn' cravate… » Maugréa-t-il.

**°OoO°**

« Harry ? Je t'ai lavé tes affaires ! Elles étaient toutes boueuses…j'ai eu vent de ton malaise, tu sais, mon pauvre chéri ? » Babina Mme. Weasley de son habituel ton très concerné et soucieux.

« Ah. » Ne put que répondre Harry en feignant l'étonnement.

_Tu m'étonnes que Ron n'ai pas tout balancé a sa mère._

_« _Tu sais, je comprends ton choc, mon coco… moi-même, plus jeune… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus rien du bavardage incessant et futile de Mme. Weasley. Il était trop occupé à rassurer son estomac sur la longévité de l'attente du repas.

« Tu as faim, mon chou ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Tout les sens d'Harry immergèrent, d'un coup. Faim ?

« Oui ! TRES ! » Hurla-t-il joyeusement.

« Je vais faire des saucisses ce soir, ça te vas ? »

« Vous n'imaginez même pas… »

**°OoO°**

Drago claqua rageusement la porte de l'entrée. Il dévala les escaliers enduis de graviers en pestant contre le temps.

« …quand me donne ordre c'lui la ! Froid…mais chocolat… fuckinn' father » Râla-t-il en rehaussant son écharpe. Et oui, c'était bien dure d'être de corvée de bouteilles vides un vendredi soir particulièrement glacial.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, son père l'avait foutu dehors. En le menaçant de le mettre au régime. Et là, trois hurlements et deux pleurnichages et dix _fuckinn'_ plus tard, Drago Malfoy avait abdiqué. Seulement après que Lucius lui ai promis trois barres géantes au chocolat maxi fondant. Mes préférées, pensa Drago avec sadisme en s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

**°OoO°**

« Oh, Harry, mon chou, est-ce que ça ne te gênerais pas d'aller chercher de la viande chez l'épicier du coin ? »

« Pas de problème ! » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

**°OoO°**

Mondingus Fletcher, barman, épicier et tavernier de son état (ou plutôt de la bourgade qui lui servait de village) était loin de s'imaginer, ce vendredi là, qu'il y'aurait plus de monde- et d'ambiance- que certains samedi. En effet, depuis la période d'examen, le bar d'habitude si remplit semblait désormais assez vide. Il n'y avait presque plus personnes. Hormis quelques habitués.

« Je vous sert quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il à sa seule cliente, une femme à l'étrange allure à la fois hautaine et perdue.

« Un café, s'il vous plait. » Commanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle passait son unique main libre dans ses lourds cheveux noirs. Elle tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme aux yeux miels, avachit à l'autre bout du comptoir.

« Whisky pur feu, pour moi. »

Le barman se détourna, reportant son attention sur les verres crasseux qu'il essayait d'essuyer.

La femme eut un rire amer.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix traînante en se redressant un petit peu plus, comme pour mieux la regarder.

« Normalement, quelqu'un qui prend du whisky pur feu, seul dans une vieille taverne sombre et défraichit un vendredi soir glacial doit bien avoir quelque chose à se reprocher… »

Ce fut au tour de l'homme aux grands yeux fatigués de rire.

« Non. Non, pas spécialement, Bellatrix…je suis juste fatigué, voila tout. »

La nommée Bellatrix tira une nouvelle fois une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant fumer, tu sais ? » Fit l'homme d'une voix douce.

Elle ricana.

« Alors là, c'est tout Remus Lupin, tout ça…un mec gentil, attentionné, qui se bat pour des idées nobles… » Parla-t-elle un peu trop fort.

« Silence, le barman nous écoute. » Lui intima-t-il doucement d'une voix ferme. Car, en effet, il y'avait déjà un petit moment que Mondingus avait cessé d'essuyer ses verres pour mieux tendre l'oreille.

« Un autre café. » Lui lança Bellatrix d'une voix dure.

Le barman s'exécuta.

Lupin vida sa chope d'un trait, puis regarda Bellatrix finir son café à petite gorgée.

« Tu les attends ? »

« Comme toujours. »

Silence.

Incertitude.

« Un whisky pur feu. » Commanda Bellatrix en écrasant son mégot.

« Pareil pour moi. » Dit Remus en s'affalant de nouveau contre le mur.

**Et la porte d'entrée claqua.**

**°OoO°**

« Pourriez-vous me passer le sel, s'il vous plait, Narcissa ? ».

« Bien évidemment, Sirius. » fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire poli.

Narcissa avait toujours été parfaite, et c'est ce qu'il admirait le plus chez elle. Ça capacité à être toujours courtoise et maîtresse d'elle même dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Lucius n'avait pas choisis sa Mme. Malfoy en Narcissa pour rien.

Elle n'aurait pas eu le choix, de toutes les façons. Mais il devait avouer qu'il y'aurait du avoir plus doux, comme méthode. Il frissonna. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Puis, après tout, le mal était fait…

_Stop…_

Oh que oui, il savait que malgré leurs petits airs courtois, ils tramaient quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas les laisser gagner, leurs montrer combien il était affecté par les événements.

Narcissa et Sirius…

Ils avaient le même regard, le même sang, et appartenaient à la même espèce…

Lucius planta distraitement sa fourchette dans une des tomates qui ornaient son assiette.

**°OoO°**

_Un homme sort de chez nous. Sa longue cape noire vole au vent. Papa… ?_

**°OoO°**

**Et la porte d'entrée claqua.**

Un garçon à l'épaisse chevelure brune entra, les joues rosies par le froid. Il balaya la scène du regard. Un petit pub aux couleurs chaudes et sombre, un barman, une femme, occupée à siroter calmement une boisson alcoolisée, et assis près du comptoir, un homme aux vêtements miteux.

Harry, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, ici. Cette odeur, ces couleurs, ce silence…tout respirait le calme. Et le tabac. Mais il appréciait.

Il retira son écharpe, ne sachant pas trop où s'asseoir.

Le barman lui indiqua avec lenteur un des nombreux tabourets juste devant le comptoir.

Harry posa ses fesses sur la chaise et attendit, gêné. Personne ne semblait prendre la peine de parler ici. Et pourtant, avant de rentrer, il aurait juré entendre des voix. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui baissa les yeux avec pudeur. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas seulement sales, nota Harry. Mais ils sentaient aussi la peur, car oui, la peur, la vraie terreur, avait bel et bien une odeur. Un mélange de sueur âcre et de saleté. Et Harry aurait juré que l'homme n'était pas le seul à avoir cette odeur…

Alors il posa son écharpe, enleva son manteau, commanda un verre et réfléchit.

**°OoO°**

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller. » Fit Lucius aussi froidement que possible sans même un regard pour son épouse.

« En quel honneur ? » Lui répondit-elle sur le même temps.

Lucius eut un rire amer.

« Tu devrais me remercier, chérie, je ne fais que vous donner un peu plus de temps, _tout les deux_. »

« Tu es ridicule. » Répliqua Narcissa d'un ton dur.

« Ne t'en fait pas Lucius…je ne ferais rien de malsain sous ton toit. » Ricana Sirius avec un regard mauvais.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. » Le menaça son collègue.

Lucius traversa le salon, prit sa cape noire, et claqua la porte.

Sirius reporta son attention sur sa cousine.

« A nous deux, princesse… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude.

**°OoO°**

**Et la porte d'entrée claqua.**

Drago pénétra dans le pub, les joues rosies par le froid, le souffle court. Un sac plastique vide pend à sa main. Il observa la pièce circulaire. Un homme, un autre, et une femme. Il reporta son attention sur le client que semblait le plus jeune. Il fronça les sourcils. _Potter…_

« Drago. » Fit la femme, en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Tante Bellatrix. » Salua Drago en contemplant les trois paquets de cigarettes vides agrémentées de plusieurs tasses de café vide. « Tu fumes trop. » Ajouta-t-il.

Incertitude.

« Oui. Oui peut être bien… » Répondit elle d'une voix perdue.

« Surement, même. » lança-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Deux barres de chocolats, s'il te plait. »

Bellatrix commanda.

« Et toi, tu manges trop. »

Rire amer.

« Oui. Oui peut être bien… » Répondit-il d'une voix perdue.

Elle écrasa son mégot.

« Ca ne va pas. » Devina Bellatrix.

« Non. Non, pas trop. »

« Raconte-moi tout. »

**°OoO°**

_Une ombre se faufile entre les sentiers. Je me fige. Des cheveux blonds platine. Une cravate. Mon cœur fait un bond. Drago. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il m'a vu. Tant mieux. Je me détourne et m'enfonce vers le cimetière._

**°OoO°**

« Tu es le fils de James, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui…heu…excusez moi, on se connait ? » Hésita Harry en plissant des yeux pour mieux voir l'individu.

L'homme tendit la main.

« Remus. Remus Lupin. »

« Enchanté, monsieur. Alors vous connaissiez mon père ? »

« Nous avions été amis. » Fit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Harry n'insista pas.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sirius ? »

**°OoO°**

Sirius. Alors comme ça, sa sœur avait des contacts avec leurs cousins ? Bellatrix ricana.

« Continue, Drago. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je les aient vus. Je savais qu'elle et papa, c'était fini depuis longtemps mais bon… »

C'était fini _avant_ d'avoir commencé, pensa Bellatrix en reprenant de l'alcool.

« …au point d'avoir un amant et de ne pas essayer plus que ça de le cacher à papa ! En plus, c'est son cousin ! » Pleurnicha Drago en mordant goulument dans sa barre chocolatée, l'air dégouté.

« Qui te dit qu'ils s'aiment, Drago ? Qui te dit que ton père a peut être aussi fait des choses dans le dos de ta mère ? Ne t'ai tu jamais demandé pourquoi ils s'en sont arrivés à se haïr a ce point ? »

Drago resta muet, se contentant de déchirer l'emballage de sa prochaine victime au chocolat.

« Demande à ta mère. » se contenta de dire Bellatrix. « Rentre chez toi, il est tard. »

« Au revoir, Bella. »

« Trix. Bellatrix. »

« Oui, c'est ça. A bientôt. » Fit-il en se détournant pour s'en aller d'un pas lourd.

« Oui, a bientôt, Drago…ou du moins, je l'espère… » Marmonna-t-elle en se tournant d'un air lasse vers Harry et Remus.

Elle se leva, pris ses cigarettes, et s'avança vers eux.

**°OoO°**

« Heu…bonjour… » Marmonna Harry en voyant la femme étrange s'approcher d'un pas de conquérant grecque.

« Alors Lupin, toujours en train de déballer des conneries a propos de ta _jeunesse _? Tu deviens gâteux, à ce que je vois… »

Remus inspira, comme pour se donner du courage.

« La ferme, Bellatrix. Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé. Retourne avec tes potes à capuches maintenant. »

Bellatrix eut un sourire démesurément hypocrite et s'en alla.

« Amis à capuches ? » Répéta Harry, perplexe.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de commander un autre verre.

**°OoO°**

Courir. Ce fut la première chose que fit Drago en sortant du pub. Pourquoi ? Il venait de voir son père se diriger vers le cimetière, sûrement pour un rendez vous important, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus personne chez lui. Et laisser sa mère et l'autre crétin seuls, hors de question !

Alors Drago accéléra sa course.

**°OoO°**

« J'ai la viande, Molly ! » Cria joyeusement Harry, du vestibule.

« Où étais tu, mon petit ? je me suis fait un sang d'encre, moi ! » Fit Molly d'une voix inquiète en plaçant les saucisses sur le grill, dos à Harry.

« Je prenais un verre avec un vieil ami à papa. » Répondit tranquillement Harry, mort de faim.

_Le couvercle de la casserole tomba._

« Un ami de ton père ? » Répéta Molly d'une voix blanche.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Mme. Weasley ?

Elle se pencha pour ramasser l'objet.

« Si. Si, tout va très bien, mon chéri. »

Mais si il y avait bien une chose que Molly Weasley ne savait absolument pas faire, c'était mentir. Et Harry s'en redit très vite compte.

**°OoO°**

Une ombre calfeutrée était accroupie par terre. De la boue, et des tombes. Le cimetière. Des bruits de pas. Une branche craqua sous le poids d'une des bottes du nouvel arrivant.

**L'ombre releva la tête.**

**°OoO°**

La porte claqua brutalement.

« MAMAN ! MAMAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!! FUCKINN' MOTHER !!!!!! »

Narcissa apparut dans un coin de la pièce.

« Drago…quelle surprise. » Fit elle doucement.

« OU EST-IL ???????? »

« De qui ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

« SIRIUS ! »

« Partit. Pourquoi cela ? » Lança-t-elle doucement.

« TU ES AVEC LUI HEIN ?! DIT MOI LA VERITE ! »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la femme.

« Je n'ai pas a m'expliquer de quoique ce soit, Drago. »

« Je savais que ça allait pas fort entre papa et toi, mais tu n'as pas a la tromper… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pâle.

« T'as pas le droit de nous abandonner… »

Narcissa, contre tout attente, eut un sourir glacial.

« Alors c'est que tu n'as rien compris. »

Chaque mots étaient durs et tranchants comme des glaciers hostiles.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Continua Drago aussi chargée de larme que l'était maintenant son visage.

Narcissa ricana. Pas d'un rire joyeux, mais d'un rire froid et inexpressif. Un rire mort. Noyé dans sa gorge froide.

« Salope. » Le mot était tombé, comme ça.

Il était sortit de la bouche de Drago pour finir par résonner dans tout le manoir.

Et la main de sa mère s'abattit sur sa joue.

Il sentit chaque fibre de sa peau vibrer. Les ongles pointus de sa mère entrèrent en contact avec son visage, le déchirèrent, le transpercèrent.

Un flash blanc.

Une gifle.

Une autre.

Puis plus rien…

**°OoO°**

**L'ombre releva la tête.**

Neuville. En larme. Tremblant.

« Vous venez me cherchez ? » Pleura-t-il.

« Tu veux que j'exerce sur toi…ma magie ? »

L'ombre enleva son capuchon. Lucius Malfoy.

**°OoO°**

et c'est la fin…désolée :( on dirait pas mais vive les 10 pages word pour 1 chapitre…avec l'école, ça me fait :

**Deux semaines pour trouver l'inspi**

**Deux autres semaines pour taper les week end.**

**1 mois arrive bien vite x(**

**Je vous promet que pour les vacances, je m'avancerai beaucoup !!!**

**Ps : Oui, les médaillons du capitaine John's dans pirate des caraïbes **

**Alors : LES questions !!!**

Narcissa et Sirius ? Possible ? aha… 

_Drago, défiguré à vie ? Possible ? MOUAHAHAHA !!_

_Harry, en train de comprendre ? Possible ? heu…nan._

_Lucius, étrange ? En effet !_

_Bellatrix, super ? OUI ! très fière de ma Bella _

N'hésitez pas a me contacter :p 

_Si vous me le proposez, je ferais peut être un sky' pour répondre a vos question plus en détail et récapituler de temps à autre…tentés ?_


	5. Lorsqu'Orphée prend sa lampe torche

**Suite a un oublie de copyright ( a la fin du texte ) je me vois dans l'obligation de reposter en supprimant au passage la note qui était a la place du chapitre 5…**

**Désolééééée ! (J'approche des 100 reviews !!)**

_Reprenons…_

**J'ai super honte…**

Vous savez pourquoi ? parce que je vous ai emmerder pour un chap. ( le 5 ) ou je me plein alors qu'il y'a pas de quoi. En fait je suis archi contente de l'avoir paumé le chap. Il était d'une nazité monstrueuse. C'était même pas to memo :s

C'était un chap. qui amenait rien, sans intérêt…trop honte, quoi :(

Je suis sûr que ce chapitre vous plaira :D je me suis surpassée !!!!

**Les rar, maintenant ! que celle du chap 4, sinon c'est trop long ;( x**

**Dark-Liar**: Merci :) et bah voilà, posté !

**Zelda-sama** t'Inquiètes, absolument pas hâte d'être comme toi, chérie p

**Ad : **Je veux bien, mais laisse ton adresse mail, d'abords :)

**Lynshan** Merci ! au contraire, plus vous êtes paumés, plus je ris !

**Galéa : **Mais siiiii je me souviens !!! bah là, tu lis ENFIN la suite !

**el0 : **au moins, t'as lu juqu'au bout )

**andro : **c'est vrai que ça me dérangerais pas plus que ça :D

**Lou : **si !! j'aurais ton e mail parce que sinon un jour, je te ferai une sale plan et to memo finira MAL !! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

**Cissy : **je te l'accorde, Bella est sublime :D comme d'hab !

**ABriicOt : mici, ricot' **:D je vise l'original, vois tu ? normal que tu piges rien !

**sirius07**: Sirius murmurer un truc affreusement sex d'une voix chaude… KYAAAAAAA !

mais ma pauvre petite muahaha…le truc, c'est que c'est pas sex du tout le sens de la phrasez ! En tout cas dans la fic ;)

**Vorna** : Et bah voilà la ptite vorna que j'attendais ! E bien tu me sur estime bien trop ! je ne suis pas en première L ( comme tu m'avais déjà demandé ) et encore moins visable d'écriture scinémato…je sais plus quoi :p mais je t'adore n'empêche ! Ouais !!! plus de 70 reviews ! Dès que c'est plus de 100, fiesta

**demon-dray** : Mais qui te dit que c'est un HPDM ??? XD

Merci aux conseils et aux encouragements de Liline, Zelda sama, Margaux R., Sirius07, Ushitora, Slytherin's proud, Alfgard et a Strawb3rries !

_**/!\ j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que quelqu'un a enfin compris !!!!!!!!!/!\**_

sur les 88 reviews, aucun n'a ne serais-ce que envisagé l'impossible mais…** ROSALEIS a COMPRIS UNE PETITE PARCELLE DE LA FIC !!!!!!**

_**Rosaleis, chapitre 3**_** : J'arrive pas à te parler sur msn  
C'est pas normal ..  
Mais j'adoore trop !  
Je suis devenue accro !  
Va se passer quoi maintenant ?  
Même si je piges toujours pas grand chose  
Une vie avant .. Comme une vie antérieur  
Des vampires ? Des loups garous ?  
Une autre espèce peut-être ?  
Des souvenirs de cette vie d'avant.  
J'ai juste pour l'instant ? D**

Que d'émotion…je lui décerne le titre de grande gagnante :D

Alors bande de nouille ! Z'avez pas honte :p

**Minute ralerie de Galéa :D**

_bah moi aussi j'ai compris ça !!!_

_dès que je l'ai lu !! en plus_

_Chapitre 5 : Puis Orphée prit une lampe torche_

Et Sirius s'effondra contre une pierre, vidé.

« C'en était moins une… » Souffla-t-il, haletant.

La silhouette allongée sur la cime d'un arbre, tout près de lui, sursauta. Un rire cristallin explosa dans la nuit.

« Le gosse devient de plus en plus rapide, c'est ça ? » Fit une voix de femme.

« Et Narcissa devient de plus en plus inquiétante... » Gémit Sirius.

« Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça. » Le coupa brusquement l'autre.

« Pardonnez mon audace miss Bella. » Railla Sirius d'une fausse voix de domestique.

« TRIX ! BELLATRIX ! » Explosa la femme, en tentant de gifler son cousin, qui s'avachit sur un rocher.

« Sale caractère, va… » Ricana –t-il en la repoussant doucement.

Celle ci se calma, souffla en regardant par-dessus son épaule. De là où ils se trouvaient, Bellatrix et Sirius pouvaient dominer du regard tout Pré-au-Lard. Ils restèrent quelques instants, immobiles et silencieux, à contempler les belles couleurs nocturnes du village. Puis Bellatrix tira une cigarette. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent à la lumière du feu.

« Alors ? » Demanda-elle en faisant des ronds de fumée.

« Alors ? » Répéta son cousin.

« Drago. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent.

« Le gamin. » Répéta-t-elle devant l'absence de réaction de son cousin. Curieusement, le mot gamin, dans sa bouche, ne sonnait pas vulgaire, mais semblait emprunt d'une douceur étonnante.

« Intelligent. Très intelligent. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me barrer du manoir. Heureusement que tu m'as envoyé le signale… »

La femme eut un rire amusé.

« Humpf…après tout, ça ne fait que rajouter un peu de piment, non ? »

Le rire de Sirius explosa dans la nuit.

« Tout à fait. Il ressemble beaucoup à Andromeda… »

Bellatrix écrasa son mégot contre la surface rugueuse du sol.

« Pas tant que ça. Andromeda est faible, elle nous a abandonné. Drago est plus fort que tu ne le crois. »

Elle souffla rageusement le reste sa fumée.

« Andromeda est morte, Bellatrix ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça… » Souffla Sirius en se laissant glisser contre l'arbre, près de sa cousine.

Il y'eut un instant de silence.

« Comme j'aimerai être à sa place… »

« Elle n'avait pas un rôle très important, de toute façon. » Grogna Bellatrix.

« C'était elle qui devait me l'envoyer, ce signale ! » S'indigna Sirius en se tournant vers elle.

« Elle a abandonné la partie. Elle NOUS a abandonné. » Continua sa cousine d'une voix dure.

« Ne dit pas ça ! C'est…c'est pas un jeu… » Murmura-t-il plein de regret.

Bellatrix eut un rire amer.

« Ecoute Sirius... Pour moi, mourir, c'est perdre. Game over, tu comprends ça ?! Et j'ai toujours été très mauvaise perdante… » Dit-elle d'une voix faible sur un curieux ton de confidence.

Silence.

Incertitude.

« Je l'ai été, moi aussi… » Murmura l'abandonné d'une voix éteinte.

**°OoO°**

Narcissa appuya délicatement sur les touches du piano qui ornait le salon. Ses doigts s'élancèrent, virevoltèrent, frottant délicatement les douces touches d'ivoires du piano. Presque avec…

« Amour. »

Elle ne se retourna pas. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Une main chaude se referma comme un étau autour de sa taille fine.

« Tu m'évites ? »

Narcissa rejeta sa tête en arrière. Et rencontra du regard les yeux gris glacés de Lucius.

**°OoO°**

_**Comment...mais comment ? Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Comment exprimer ça ? Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort, pour ça. Je n'ai pas réagis. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne l'ai pas regardé. Mais je me suis sentie mourir. Mourir. Mourir tout simplement. **_

_**Et je mourais vraiment. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée étendue sur le sol, baignant sans mon propre sang ? Depuis quand recevais-je les coups répétitifs d'un des hommes dans mon ventre ? Depuis quand ? Depuis combien de temps leurs rires gras résonnaient-ils dans le jardin ? Pourquoi me crachais-t-ils dessus ? Je ne souviens plus...je ne me souviens de rien...Je n'ai pas vue ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. J'ai vue celle que je n'ai pas eue.  
Un homme tend quelque chose vers moi. Des yeux aussi froids que des glaciers hostiles. Ils furent la dernière chose que je vis. Eux, et le canon de son revolver à silencieux. Le sang m'aveugla.**_

_**Je ne vois pas. Je ne vois plus. Plus rien. **_

_**Mon corps sursaute, puis je m'éteins.**_

**Et rencontra du regard les yeux gris glacés de Lucius.**

**°OoO°**

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux si verts d'Harry. Il se fendit d'un sourire. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil. Juste de quelques images, c'est tout. Celles qui faut.

**°OoO°**

Drago s'effondra sur le sol, le cœur lourd et fatigué. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Du sang. Et ça ne venait pas de sa mère, ça. Les larmes perlèrent ses yeux.

**Mais on ne pleure pas à Serpentard. Ou alors dans le noir. Ca ne se voit pas, dans le noir. **

**Ca s'entend. Au début c'est juste des gémissements, quelques sanglots étouffés tant bien que mal, le poing serré contre la bouche, des hoquets silencieux. Tapis dans un coin de la chambre, on observe la vision brouillée des ombres déformées par l'Obscurité, et la lumière dansante de la lune qui se glisse par le velux.**

**Les genoux repliés, on s'écoute retenir notre respiration jusqu'à ce que le souffle vienne à manquer. Les battements du cœur s'accélèrent, la gorge nous brûle, une sensation de chaleur intense envahit notre cerveau. Alors on laisse s'entrouvrir nos lèvres jusque-là soudées et l'inspiration libératrice, instinct de l'Homme, nous sauve. **

**Un grand râle de douleur et les larmes jaillissent en nous brûlant la peau de nos paupières crispées, laissant couler sur nos joues des trainées d'acide aux vertus apaisantes. Secoués de tremblements nerveux on cède à notre peine et peu à peu le calme revient. La chambre toujours sombre nous apparait plus distinctement ; les meubles ont repris leurs formes familières, une goutte s'échappe encore du coin de l'œil et tombe en roulant jusque sur nos lèvres. D'un coup de langue, nous happons ce délice de faiblesse. Les battements se font de plus en plus réguliers, le silence s'installe. On n'entend plus rien, tout ça n'a jamais vraiment existé. **

**On ne pleure pas à Serpentard. **

**°OoO°**

**Et rencontra du regard les yeux gris glacés de Lucius.**

Sentant sa femme trembler, Lucius raffermit sa prise. Mais Narcissa ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Alors Lucius relâcha sa femme. Elle avait revu la nuit…

Elle n'oubliera jamais. Comment oublier ?

Les mains de Lucius tremblèrent. Ces mains qui avaient tant fait de mal, par le passé.

Il réprima difficilement les larmes. Sa gorge était serrée. Sa main froide ne formait plus qu'un poing.

« Oh, Narcissa. Comme je voudrais pouvoir te fendre le cœur, toi qui as déjà si bien déchiré le mien… »

Incertitude.

Tout semble s'envoler, comme dans un mauvais rêve.

« Il a cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps, Lucius. »

**°OoO°**

Drago passa devant Hermione, la tête haute, comme si ses yeux rougis ne le trahissaient pas. Hermione inhala. Elle adorait son odeur. Chocolat et livre. Un pur délice. Tout comme devait l'être son sang. Elle reporta son attention sur son livre, en prenant tout de même bien soin de ne pas le tremper dans la marmelade étalée sur sa table de cantine. Le soleil tapait fort. Ron et Harry jouaient au basket. Tout était bien. C'était dans ces moments là que parfois, Hermione se surprenait à rêver. Spécialement quand elle voyait d'autres personnes s'embrasser.

Elle rêvait de lui, d'elle. Du destin, aussi. De l'amour, parfois. Hermione se demandait s'il rêvait comme elle.

**°OoO°**

_Je n'ai qu'à relever la tête pour te regarder. Et pourtant les quelques mètres qui nous séparent me semble le vide même._

_**Le brun de mes yeux croise le bleu des tiens.**_

_Quelque fois, je m'assois et je me plais a rêver... Surtout quand je te vois avec d'autre. Oh, comme j'aimerai…Ron, qu'est ce que j'aimerai…_

_**J'aimerai qu'on ait toujours le choix.**_

_Je me vois assise, tout près de toi. On rirait à l'éclat. Je te racontais des histoires tristes sur mon enfance, tu me confierais tes secrets. Rêve, rêve…_

_Je me vois près de toi, dans ton lit. On rirait encore. Tu me chatouillerais le cou, avec ta bouche fougueuse. Je caresserai tes cheveux en me répétant que je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde. J'ai rêvé qu'on avait commencé des choses, toi et moi. Et toi ? Rêves-tu comme moi ?_

_Ça semblait tellement vrai._

_**J'aimerai te fendre le cœur comme tu as déchiré le mien, Ron…**_

_Je replonge mon regard sur mon livre de cours. Mes doigts parcoururent la table, comme si c'était toi. On serait tellement amoureux, toi et moi…_

_Parfois, je souhaite que nous puissions juste faire semblant. Juste un weekend. Un tout petit weekend. Je ne demande rien d'autre. Nous l'aurions passé étalés l'un contre l'autre, se moquant éperdument des autres. Je me vois déjà présentée à tes amis. Je serai nerveuse, mais sous la table, tu me prendras la main._

_**Je n'aurais d'yeux que pour toi, tu n'en auras que pour moi.**_

_C'est le désir de détruire pour un monde meilleur... avec juste quelques défauts..._

**°OoO°**

Et Lucius posa sa main sur la poitrine froide de sa femme.

« Alors je te donne le mien. »

Les doigts froids de Narcissa se refermèrent sur ceux de Lucius.

Et son regard pénétra le sien.

**°OoO°**

_Je l'ai plaquée contre le mur, mes doigts se sont refermés sur ses longs cheveux bonds. Elle m'a lancé un regard suppliant. Mais j'étais aveuglé par le désir…_

**°OoO°**

« Hermione ? » Souffla Neville.

La jeune fille s'arracha difficilement à la contemplation du match de basket.

« Ils sont venus ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. »

Neville fixait ses chaussures.

**°OoO°**

_Mes doigts fébriles s'agrippent la fine soie qui lui servait de robe. J'ai tiré. Les boutons s'arrachent. Elle cris. Ma main fend l'air._

**°OoO°**

Narcissa hoqueta. Le voir dans les yeux. C'était comme tout revoir.

**°OoO°**

_Mes ongles rencontrent chaque fibre de sa joue, et déchire tout. Elle entrouvre la bouche. Ses dents luisent._

**°OoO°**

Sa main se convulse. Un petit cri de douleur.

**°OoO°**

_J'arrache vivement ma ceinture sous le rire des autres._

**°OoO°**

« Et ils t'ont déjà _intronisé_, ou… ? »

Neville eut un rire amer.

« Intronisé…maudit, oui. »

Néant.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix. Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même. »

« Parce que je n'étais ni assez fort pour être avec les autres, ni assez intelligent pour vous. »

« Ne dit pas ça. Chacun son rôle. Regarde où est Bellatrix, par exemple. »

« Entre les deux. Et elle le vit mal. »

**°OoO°**

Les yeux d'ordinaire bleus de son épouse devinrent noirs.

**°OoO°**

« Tu l'as vu, d'ailleurs ? »

« Qui ? Bellatrix ? Pas encore. » Lâcha le garçon sur un ton impatient.

« Tu comptes lui demander, cette fois, ou tu vas te dégonfler, comme d'habitude ? » Siffla Hermione d'une voix dure.

Neville eut l'air gêné.

« Vas-tu lui demander pourquoi elle a froidement assassiné tes parents sans raison valable, oui ou non, Neville Londubat ? »Répéta-t-elle en hachant chacun de ses mots.

« Je…oui. »

Et il baissa les yeux.

**°OoO°**

_**Et je l'ai prise. **__Sans humanité, sans cœur, sans rien. Comme si elle n'était rien. Alors que pour moi, elle était tout._

**°OoO°**

Lucius ne put coller que son front contre celui de sa femme.

Elle haletait. Sa main se refermait de plus en plus sur ses doigts. Ses ongles entrèrent dans sa chair. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. La gourmandise avait un prix.

Et Narcissa plongea sa tête dans son cou. Puis le mordit. Ou tout du moins essaya. Elle ne put que fondre en se qui aurait été des larmes impossibles a faire couler, dans ses bras. Ses lèvres froides entrouvertes collées sur la clavicule chaude de Lucius. Ses dents lui caressèrent les veines. Puis la langue les remplaça. Comme si Narcissa essayait de gouter, d'effleurer ne serais-ce qu'un instant ce gout de vie si présent dans la peau de son mari.

Lucius la laissa faire. Il respira profondément, inhalant l'odeur sublime de sa femme.

Narcissa était une princesse qui, lassée d'attendre le prince charmant, avait rejoins les ténèbres.

Et bien Lucius la rejoindrais en enfer. Avec une lampe torche, pour mieux la remonter a la surface. Comme le ferait un prince…

**°OoO°**

_**Copyright (oublié) : **__**de « mais on ne pleure pas a Serpentard » a « on ne pleure pas a serpentard » c'est a Slythewyn que je le dois, ce magnifique texte !!**_

**Comme j'ai beaucoup d'inspi en ce moment…je m'y colle dès ce week ! En plus les brevets blancs, c'est finis !!!!!! donc heureuse de vous revue ( et de revoir vos reviews naturellement…bah, no racisme, quoi ! ) et j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit bonus !**

**Les chansons de to memories !!!**

**La minute Bellatrix, c'est toujours la même chanson : Coffee and cigarettes de Michelle Featherstone **

**La minute chapitre 6 : Lily Allen "littlest things" ! ****Ecoutez la en relisant le chap., effet assure :D**

_A bientôt_


	6. Dionysos la cendre te brûlera les doigts

**Et bien voila, amis…je vous pris de m'excuser pour cette absence prolongée mais manque de temps :s**

**En tout cas… CHAPITRE 7 COMMENCE donc je peux vous jurer qu'il reviendra très vite :D**

**Pas de rar en ce début de chap mais dans le prochain !**

**Sachez que tous vos commentaires me font vraiment très plaisir…même rougir ! **

**Et pour ce qui est de l'incompréhension totale, je ne peux rien pour vous. Si je commence à vous expliquer chacun des dialogues et les messages cachés avec, c'est finis. Toute la fic serait foutu…**

**Encore un tout petit peu de patiente, elle est bientôt finie… peut être moins de 15 chapitres. Beaucoup moins.**

_Chapitre 6 : Dionysos, la cendre te brûlera les doigts_

Un pas, un autre, un de plus, encore un...puis plus rien. 

Les bottes de Neville Londubat cessèrent d'effleurer le sol.

La musique que le vieux poste de TSF balançait d'un son hésitant répercutait les battements de son cœur.

Il resserra les os de ses doigts sur l'épais cylindre qui lui occupait la main. Les vibrations couraient de ses épaisses chaussures aux fondements même du manoir, déjà avachit par la nuit. Une bourrasque froide. Des milliers de petites particules d'eau se soulevèrent des pavés humides. Un tintement se fit entendre, rompant le silence du royaume de la lune. La cloche de l'église avait sonné douze coups.

Neville serra l'objet avec empressement dans ses mains.

Il avait la gorge sèche, bien que la pluie ne cesse que couler le long des gerçures de ses lèvres parcheminées. Les effluves du ciel tombaient. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Ses doigts tremblants saisirent son chapeau haut de forme, qu'il plaqua contre son cœur.

_Il paraît que la pluie expie les fautes._

Alors il s'humecta les lèvres, et frappa trois coups secs.

La porte trembla, tout comme ses poings.

Dans un instant, la toute fin serait proche.

Il saurait, il aurait, il serait...

Justice serait rendue, la vérité, entendue.

Alors elle ouvrirait.

La vérité éclaterait, après tant d'années de souffrances inutiles.

Bellatrix lui tendrait la main.

Son beau visage ferait une moue boudeuse.

« Donne-moi ça, Longdubat… »

Une voix suave et sensuelle.

Mais Neville ne fléchirait pas.

Celle qu'elle utilisait pour aboutir à ses désirs les plus fous.

Il ne fléchirait plus.

Il continuerait à pointer son arme juste sur son cœur. Il pourrait enfin le déchirer, avec une simple balle d'acier.

Alors seulement Neville murmurerait :

« Tu sais, ma mère me disait souvent que quand on est proche de la mort, on fait des rêves étranges. C'est à ce moment que les personnes qui nous sont le plus cher nous apparaissent. Oui, Mme Lestrange. Tous les soirs, ma mère voyait mon père, décédé pourtant, lui tendre la main et lui demander de le rejoindre dans la paix éternelle. Elle qui ne lui avait pourtant presque jamais rien refusé de son vivant, elle s'était empressée de refuser. Alors il revenait la voir, tous les soirs. Quand elle me racontait ça, c'était toujours avec cette pointe d'effroi que je ne sus déchiffrer qu'avec l'âge.

Je crois, Madame, que la nuit de sa mort, ma mère a prit la main de mon père et lui a dit oui. Puis ils sont partis pour ne plus jamais revenir...

Mais devrais-je dire oui, moi aussi ?

Devrait-on se prendre la main, et partir très loin ? »

_La cloche. Minuit trente. Déjà ?_

Bellatrix aurait claqué la porte. Il attendrait. Elle allongerait son bras et le giflerait. Ses ongles déchireraient sa peau, ses doigts effleureraient ses pores, rencontreraient sa fibre, se presseraient contre, et tireraient. Neville s'effondrerait à terre. Il ne tenterait même pas de se relever, ou de porter une main à sa joue ensanglantée. Ce ne serait qu'une égratignure. Une toute petite fente dans son corps, mais une véritable entaille dans son cœur. Finalement, ça serait bien. Bellatrix aurait bien fait de fermer cette porte.

Elle finirait même par tendre la main, elle aussi. Son revolver brillerait à la lueur du feu qui ronflerait dans la cheminée.

Sa bouche froide et pulpeuse s'entrouvrirait.

« Tout est achetable, vendable. Même l'Homme. Tu n'as aucun honneur, aucune morale. Je te méprise. Dégage. »

Alors ils s'affronteraient du regard.

Bellatrix aurait un regard froid, noir, foudroyant, sauvage et fou. Une lueur assoiffée ferait scintiller ses yeux.

Celui de Neville serait triste. Juste triste, et peut être un peu étonné.

Leurs pupilles sembleraient se détailler, comme pour s'apprendre par cœur. Chacune des infimes parties de leurs orbites seraient admirées, imprimées. Il lui semblerait qu'un étrange éclair les unissait.

Elle tournerait doucement autour de lui, sa robe se mouvant à ses pas en une cruelle lenteur.

Et pourtant, Bellatrix baisserait les yeux.

« J'ai dit dégage. Prends tes affaires et dégage. Loin d'ici. Avant que je ne te fasse du mal, comme j'en ai déjà si bien fait à tes parents. »

_Ses doigts tremblants saisissent son chapeau haut de forme, qu'il plaque contre son cœur._

Il avait frappé. Trois coups secs. La porte avait vibré. 

De l'agitation, à l'intérieur.

Le sang battait à ses tempes.

Des bruits de pas.

Son cœur allait exploser, dans sa poitrine.

Devait-il lui prendre la main ?

Mais Bellatrix ouvrit. Personne.

Il pleuvait. Froncement de sourcil.

La pluie ne ferait qu'abîmer son chignon.

C'est celui du dimanche soir.

La porte se referma.

_Ciao Bella..._

_Parce que les miracles, ça n'existe pas._

_Tout le monde le sait, ça..._

**°OoO°**

« Alors ? » Demanda Mme. Weasley d'un ton inquiet.

« Il s'est endormi… » Balbutia Ron d'un ton gêné. « Je n'aime pas avoir à surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes, Maman. »

« Moi non plus, mais c'est pour son bien. Il ne doit pas souffrir, tu entends ? Il a déjà eu sa dose, ce petit… » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton désolé. « Maintenant, dit moi. Comment se porte-t-il ? »

Le garçon hésita.

« Son père lui manque, sa mère aussi… »

« Et Sirius qui ne vient toujours pas… » Le coupa Mme. Weasley d'un ton désespéré. « Surement…je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il trafique, mais ça ne présage rien de bon. »

Ron rougit en baissa la tête.

« Il en a peut être marre…et si… »

« Il ne fera pas comme Andromeda. » Trancha Mme. Weasley. « Il ne peut pas… »

« Tout est possible… »

Silence.

« Et Harry ? »

« Cette nuit, il a crié…je crois qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Alors Harry, il a pleuré en mordant son oreiller… »

**°OoO°**

_Bellatrix entrouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre. Londubat ?_

_Ses yeux se durcirent._

_Elle lui laissait –coup d'œil à l'horloge- dix minutes._

_Dix minutes pour décamper._

_Où elle lui ferait payer le prix de sa lâcheté._

**°OoO°**

« Et si on faisait une fête ? »

La question était tombée là, comme ça. Aussi brusquement que le couteau qui avait glissé de la main de Ron, allant s'écraser contre le sol de la cafeteria.

Harry cessa de mâcher son restant de salade.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Harry en regardant Hermione avec incrédulité.

« Une fête… » Répéta Ron d'une voix sourde en se penchant par-dessus son plateau repas.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Ronchonna Hermione en reprenant une gorgée de coca.

« J'ai entendu que Malfoy faisait une fête, justement. » Se risqua Harry. « Il a déposé une invitation dans le casier de toute l'école…vous pensez qu'on devrait y faire un tour ? »

Devant la mine ébahie de ses amis, il rajouta.

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« Harry ? Je crois qu'il y'a des saucisses, au deuxième service… »

« J'y vais ! » Lança-t-il distraitement en se dirigeant vers la file que formait déjà la masse d'élèves affamés.

Alors Hermione se pencha sur la table.

Sa bouche se colla à l'oreille de Ron qui, sous la surprise, tenta de reculer.

« Ron ! Reste là ! » Chuchota-t-elle. « Ecoute, je crois que ça ferait plaisir à Harry, si on va à la fête de demain soir ! »

« Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi…?! » Murmura-t-il.

Ça ne faisait pas partit du plan, non ?

« S'il te plait, Ron ! » Souffla-t-elle précipitamment en regardant Harry s'approcher avec une gigantesque assiette emplie de trésors en viande.

Tout le reste du repas, Ron le passa en regardant avec profondeur les yeux d'Hermione, se demandant quelles autres idées saugrenues se cachaient derrière la couleur chocolat autour de ses iris.

**°OoO°**

**« Cette nuit, il a crié…je crois qu'il a fait un cauchemar, alors il a mordu son oreiller, Harry, il a pleuré…»**

_Molly soupira. Elle chercha son stylo, le rose, son préféré, pour rayer violemment le petit carré de son calendrier, près du frigo._

_« Plus qu'une semaine avant la pleine lune. »_

**°OoO°**

Le collier s'accrocha facilement, Narcissa n'eut pas à forcer sur le fermoir pour qu'il daigne boucler les fins entrelacements de métal qui encercleraient, emprisonneraient le coup de sa sœur. Le reflet de deux silhouettes au milieu du miroir brisé. Il en manque une, pour être juste. Il faut les partager, les sept ans de malheur. Seulement sept ans ? On survivra alors. Mais Andromeda, elle n'a pas pu. Bellatrix s'est contentée de rester avec toute la classe, le chic qui lui restait, et Narcissa…Et Narcissa…

« Desserre le collier d'un cran, veux-tu ? »

Et Narcissa obéit.

Ses doigts effleurent le fermoir, puis se figent.

« Bella. »

« Presque. Presque un cri. Encore un peu, princesse, et tu pourras bientôt crier ta détresse. Et puis pourquoi hurler ? L'exclamation serait étouffée dans ta gorge, de toutes les façons. Tu es vide. »

Tout c'était passé très vite. Tout c'était chuchoté trop vite. Bellatrix se mordit la langue. Elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de se délier, mais la colère s'en était chargée à sa place. Ce ne fut pas un rictus méchant, qui c'était placé sur son visage, comme a l'accoutumée après une phrase de résonnance agressive et brutalement, sauvagement vraie.

« Lucius m'a dit que tu l'avais encore laissé pourrir dehors sous la pluie tout l'après midi » Tenta de se racheter la grande sœur d'un ton doux et indolent.

Silence buté.

Ricanement de Bella, mais Narcissa le coupa.

« Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi ne te regarde absolument pas. »

« Gamine. Vas de l'avant et oublies le passé, il est mort de toutes façons. Tu l'as tué, t'es contente ? Achevé, ton mari. Il ne méritait pas tant de rancune. »

Les doigts de Narcissa se resserrèrent sur le cou de sa sœur, dont le sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

« Tais toi, tu t'achèves toi même avec toutes ces cigarettes que tu t'enfumes… »

**°OoO°**

La sonnette carillonna. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas déjà retentit dans le hall du manoir, mais Lucius n'en avait rien à faire. La pluie battait à torrent. Quel temps de chien…Mais où était donc passée Narcissa ? Si elle était encore à trainasser dans SON salon avec CE Sirius…l'homme sentait qu'il allait craquer.

C'était un de ces jours tristes où on ne voulait que se prélasser devant un bon feu de bois, avec une copieuse tasse de thé, ou de tisane aux choix, accompagné d'un beau livre, et d'une belle femme. Une belle femme **normale**. Surtout normale. Un peu moins d'originalité ne ferait pas de mal dans ce manoir. On remplacerait le superflu par un peu plus d'amour… Mais le superflu, n'était-il pas le plus nécessaire ?

« Lucius…vous êtes tout trempé ! » Fit Narcissa, visiblement ravie en entrouvrant l'un des larges battants de la porte.

« Oui, oui, bonjour Narcissa, allez, maintenant, ouvrez la porte, s'il te plait… » Baragouina Lucius, pressé et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Quelques instants de silence et la tension était palpable. Mais pourquoi donc bloquait-elle la porte ? Le mari envoya un coup de pied rageur dans le battant.

« Ouvre ! » Tempêta-t-il. « J'ai plein de boulot ! »

Un éclair remplit de vice illumina les yeux de Narcissa. Sa voix était trainante…trop trainante.

« Tu sais, Lucius, la pluie expie les fautes.

« …Et ? »

« Alors reste dehors. »

Bam. La porte était de nouveau fermée, mais le cœur de Lucius, complètement ouvert. Il fut même étonné de ne pas voir son sang se rependre sur sa chemise.

**°OoO°**

_Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à demander à Narcissa l'autorisation pour garder cette chambre, Bella… ce matin, Londubat, et maintenant Lucius._

_Un rire sans joie sortit de bouche froide._

_Alors Lucius ? Tu pleures ? La vie est laide hein ?_

_Sauf que Bellatrix n'était pas du genre a ce répéter combien la vie était moche parce qu'elle l'était vraiment…Elle creusait. Et tant pis si ça faisait mal, mais c'était brutalement vrai. Alors, Lucius…_

«_Dit pas ça, c'est ta débauche mal placée qui se faufile sur ton visage, comme un masque, comme la nuit, qui te fait penser ça. »_

**°OoO°**

**« Plus qu'une semaine avant la pleine lune. »**

_Molly souffla. _

_« Ça se rapproche, ça se rapproche… » Chantonna Ginny, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Celle-ci bouscula sa mère pour ouvrir le frigo, à la recherche de jus d'orange frais, mais Molly était bien trop préoccupée pour hurler allègrement sur son enfant._

_« Alors, Ron ? C'est quoi cette histoire de fête avec Hermione ? »_

_« Je sais pas ! Ça ne fait pas parti du plan… » Fit le garçon d'un air perdu._

_« Les enfants, sortez, s'il vous plait… »_

_Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, non sans se questionner du regard, sans doute pour continuer leur conversation ailleurs._

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la cuisine, Molly se passa une main distraite dans ses jolies boucles rousses, qui était bien sur le fruit d'une nuit de calvaire hantée par des bigoudis. Alors doucement, lentement, très lentement, elle marcha vers le vieux téléphone beige décoloré posé sur la table de l'entrée.

Elle inspira, comme pour se donner du courage et composa le numéro en priant pour que Sirius ne décroche pas.

« Allo ? »

Oh…non…trop tard.

« Bonjour Sirius, oui je vais très bien merci mais explique moi d'abord pourquoi tu ne viens toujours pas ! » Chuchota Molly d'une traite avec une voix pincée.

Silence amusé, au bout de la ligne. Eclat de rire.

« On aurait dit un hibou ! »

Décidément, Sirius trouverait toujours le moyen de plaisanter dans la situation la plus extrême.

« CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE RIRE, SIRIUS ! » Tonna la femme en faisant trembler les planches du plafond de la cuisine.

« …bon. D'accord, Molly, d'accord…je dois avouer que Bellatrix et moi… »

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu acceptes de parler avec cette meurtrière. » Lança Mme. Weasley d'un ton acide.

« Nous somme tous meurtrier. Je t'interdis de faire porter le chapeau à ma cousine. » Répliqua férocement l'homme.

Silence gêné.

« Pardon Sirius je… » Tenta de s'excuser Molly.

« C'est rien. » La coupa Sirius. « Je passe demain, à la fête. »

Alors Molly Weasley aurait bien voulu demander de quelle fête cet homme parlait, mais elle se révisa, trop las pour s'étonner de quoi que ce soit, de toutes manières.

**°OoO°**

**Il fut même étonné de ne pas voir son sang se rependre sur sa chemise.**

Lucius soupira. Il n'aurait qu'a passer par la porte de derrière, après tout. « Au diable Narcissa, si elle n'y est pas déjà. »

**°OoO°**

Non. Tout était à refaire. Cette mèche devait être tournée vers la gauche, pas incurvée dans le sens de la crinière. Zut. On recommence.

« Il est l'heure, Drago. Arrête de faire le beau devant ton miroir et recrache ce chocolat tout de suite. File te brosser les dents. »

Narcissa venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

« Et pour finir, nettoies moi tout ça. »

« Mch mchampanch… » Essaya de s'expliquer le jeune homme.

« Drago, avales et après, exprime toi comme un être civilisé. »

Fais tout le contraire de ton père, faillit-elle souffler.

Après un petit temps d'attente pénible (Drago lui-même peut vous assurer qu'il n'est absolument pas évident d'avaler la moitié de la tablette d'un seule coup), le fantasque chocolaté put enfin se défendre.

« Mais maman ! Pansy et Blaise vont venir m'aider demain après midi pour la fête et… »

La fête. Raclement de gorge. LA fête. Narcissa avait complètement oublié.

« Drago, attends ! Quand viennent-ils, tes camarades de classe ? »

« Mes camarades ? Mais non maman ! Pas mes camarades ! Toute l'école entière ! Ça sera le soir, tu as zappé ? »

Incertitude.

« Non. Je vais rejoindre ta tante au bar, ne m'attends pas. »

« Pas de problème, je dois encore téléphoner a… »

« Ne t'endors pas trop tard. »

**°OoO°**

_Harry Potter._

_Drago hésitait. Devait-il passer l'enveloppe dans son casier, à lui aussi ? Oui. Plus d'hésitation. Au pire, Blaise et lui auraient peut être une occasion de le ridiculiser, à la fête. La carte glisse. L'enveloppe rentre. A demain, Potter._

**°OoO°**

**Et bien voila ! finiiiiiiiit, le chapitre !**

**Mais par pitié…jurez-moi que vous avez au moins un tout petit peu compris ?!**

**Aidez vous des commentaires, relisez les notes du débuts (chapitre 5 par exemple) et ça ira mieux :D**

**On verra beaucoup plus Drago dans le prochain chapitre. Beauuuuuucoup. Et Tadam ! Severus va bientôt arriver ...**

**Copyright : « **Seulement sept ans ? On survivra alors » Merci a Anadyomède de pour me l'avoir donnée ! Prochainement… 

Philomoon et Anadyomède : Dyomoon.


	7. Note

* * *

Et bien voila, c'est dit : La fanfiction est en cours de réécriture.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Parce que les événements ne se suivent pas, que point de vue chronologie, ça ne concorde pas, j'ai trop hâté la fin alors qu'en vérité, c'est une histoire bien compliquée que j'ai faillit limite résumer.

Alors quoi ? Faut recommencer. Je laisse la fic telle qu'elle est hein, pour que vous puissiez comparer avec la nouvelle qui arrivera quand elle arrivera, histoire de pas faire de gaffe cette fois.

Donc si vous avez des questions, j'ai pas déserté, je suis là !

Peut être que des détails rajoutés vous semblerons insignifiants par la suite, mais sachez que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est important.

_Ps : C'est pas un HPDM, c'est plus que ça !_

Patiente...

* * *


End file.
